Sleeping White Rabbit
by countess sunako
Summary: Misaki and Usagi love each other. But what if something happened to Usagi-san? What would happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all those who are still reading this! I want to thank FreshPrinceLover for pointing out my error of publishing the story in just one go. So I decided to remedy it. :D Anyway, I still don't own anything. :D**

**SLEEPING WHITE RABBIT**

**(by mnemosyne04)**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Flashback_

_ "Usami-sensei! I have great news!" Aikawa burst from the door and was looking flushed. _

_ Unfortunately, she has a habit of not knocking and Usagi-san was in the process of removing Misaki's remaining item of clothing – his boxers. Misaki yelped and struggled to get behind the couch._

_ Usagi glared at Aikawa. "Can it wait? Can't you see I'm a little busy?"  
Aikawa ignored the glare and sat down on the couch, glancing at Misaki's flushed face behind the sofa. "Hey, Misaki-kun. No need to hide. I know all about hot guy love. Believe me, I do know." She laughed and turned to Usagi-san. "As I was saying, Usami-sensei, I have great news."_

_ "Does that involve me having sex with my Misaki all day?" Usagi asked as Misaki yelped a protest._

_ Aikawa looked as if her nose is going to bleed any second. "Sensei! Stop putting thoughts in my head! It's bad that I have a healthy dose of imagination."  
Usagi sighed heavily. "Fine. What is it? Make it quick. Misaki's getting cold." _

_ Misaki groaned and sank to the floor, hiding his crimson face._

_ "Well, I just spoke to Isaka-san and he said that your new book, 'The Memories of Yesterday' made it to the bestseller list again!"_

_ Usagi grunted as he lit one cigarette. Misaki was able to compose himself and was wearing his shirt now and his jeans. He went out of the sofa and proceeded to make tea._

_ "I see that does not surprise you. But get this, not only was it a bestseller, it is going to be translated to French, English and Spanish!"_

_ Usagi became interested. "French, English and Spanish?"_

_ Aikawa beamed. "Yes! And we are actually scheduled to go to Madrid next, next week for the book signing and press conference." Aikawa smirked. "Tell me that did not interest you."_

_ Usagi grunted and puffed his cigarette and glanced out the window. Aikawa smirked. She knows Usagi is interested, and she knows more than enough not to pester him while he was deciding something._

_ "Misaki, do you have school next, next week?" Usagi called out to Misaki from the kitchen._

_ Misaki came out, bearing a tray with three mugs of steaming tea. "Yeah I do. Why?"_

_ "Then, no. I'm not going." Usagi said to Aikawa._

_ "What? NO! This is what we have been working for, Sensei! You can't do this!" Aikawa pleaded._

_ Misaki glanced back and forth from Aikawa's almost-tearing up face to Usagi's bored ones. "What's going on?"_

_ "Misaki-kun! Tell him to go please!" Aikawa pleaded to Misaki. Aikawa hurriedly explained to Misaki what has happened._

_ "Why don't you want to go Usagi-san? This is a great opportunity." Misaki asked._

_ "Because you have school."_

_ Misaki frowned. "So? What does my school have to do with anything?"_

_ "If you have school, you won't be able to come with me. Without you, I'd rather not go." Usagi-san explained calmly while puffing on a cigarette._

_ Misaki's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? That was your reason?"_

_ "Yes. Don't ask me anymore." Usagi stood up and proceeded to climb up the stairs to his study._

_ Misaki's wide eyes followed Usagi. That jerk. Not going to Spain because he's not coming? That's got to be the stupidest thing that he has ever done so far. "Wait here, Aikawa-san. I'll talk to him."_

_ Misaki proceeded to climb the stairs as well towards Usagi-san's study. Baka Usagi! That was such a flimsy excuse! Misaki flung the door open without knocking and was greeted by Usagi sitting on his swivel chair._

_ "What the hell, Usagi-san? Are you making me as an excuse to not do your job?"_

_ "That's not it, Misaki. Just leave it be." Usagi-san continued to type in his laptop and did not even glance at Misaki._

_ Misaki was fuming. He slapped the laptop closed and spun Usagi-san's chair around and grasped his collar. "Will you listen to yourself? It's as if you're deliberately ignoring what you have done! You made a bestseller! It is also going to be printed in another country where it could be a bestseller as well! This was your accomplishment! Do not make me as an excuse, baka Usagi. You will go to Spain. And. That's. Final!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

MIsaki sat on the couch; arms crossed at his chest and was glaring at Usagi-san's back. 2 weeks. Usagi-san was leaving for 2 weeks God knows where. Misaki snorted and hugged Suzuki-san. Misaki knew that he was the one who persuaded Usagi to go, but he did not know that he will be gone for that long. He thought maybe about 2 or 3 days at least. Misaki sighed. Even if Usagi-san was a perverted bastard, Misaki knows that he will miss him. God, 2 weeks? I'm not gonna see him for two—

"Misaki." Usagi-san softly called out.

MIsaki turned his head and glared at Usagi-san. "What?"

Usagi-san smiled and walked over to the couch. They struggled for a moment as Usagi-san wrestled Suzuki-san from Misaki. Of course, Usagi-san won. Misaki's large green eyes glared at Usagi-san as he pulled the boy in for an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. It's just something I need to do. It's just for 2 weeks." Usagi-san said, smoothing Misaki's hair and tensed back. "Besides, you were the one who told me to go."

"Come on, Usagi-san. It's just two weeks. No big deal." Misaki huffed, while trying very _very_ hard not to succumb to Usagi-san's embrace.

Usagi-san sighed and with his free hand, tilted up Misaki's head and brushed his lips with the boy's. For all of his pretending to be nonchalant, Usagi-san's lips were far too soft and smooth…and perfect. Misaki couldn't help it. He moaned softly and opened his mouth and allowed Usagi-san's tongue entrance. Usagi-san wrapped both his arms around Misaki's waist and moved him so he was straddling the older man's waist. Misaki moaned louder as their clothed erections met and wrapped his arms around Usagi-san's neck as the older man deepened the kiss.

Misaki moaned and tilted his head for lack of air and Usagi-san took the opportunity to kiss his neck, his jaw and his ear. "Usagi-san…more…"

"Misaki, 2 weeks is too much for me, too. I'm going to miss you." Usagi-san captured Misaki's lips again in a very searing kiss. Misaki moaned helplessly and started to remove Usagi-san's tie when the doorbell rang. Through their hazy, lust-filled mind, neither of them heard it and Misaki proceeded to remove the buttons on Usagi-san's shirt while Usagi-san rocked his hips to rub with Misaki's. Misaki gasped, momentarily distracted by Usagi-san's movement. Usagi-san smirked and pulled up the hem of Misaki's shirt and licked each nipple. Misaki mewled and plunged his hands through Usagi-san's hair.

"Usami-sensei, I've been - oh! Shit! Sorry!" Aikawa burst into the room and when she saw what was happening she gasped and dropped the keys she was holding and shielded her eyes.

"Aikawa-san!" Misaki exclaimed, his face becoming crimson as he struggled to stand up, while simultaneously pulling down his shirt.

"Sorry! Sorry! You were not answering the door so I thought something was up!" Aikawa glanced at Misaki and smirked. "Well, something _was_ up." Aikawa smirked more when Misaki blushed redder then ever. "Anyway, you go on continue what you were doing, but I just wanted to inform you Usami-sensei, our plane leaves in 20 minutes. I'll be downstairs." Aikawa suddenly remembered the package she was holding. "Misaki-kun, I almost forgot. Creampuffs for you."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Aikawa-san." Misaki stuttered and got the package.

Usagi-san sighed heavily and stood up. Things were about to get heated when Aikawa burst in. Great, 2 weeks without Misaki and I wasn't able to say a proper goodbye, thought Usagi. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Great! Bye Misaki! Don't worry; he'll only be gone in two weeks. He'll be back before you know it." Aikawa said and went out the door.

Silence ensued as Misaki grasped the creampuffs box tightly, making his knuckles white. He watched as Usagi-san readjusted his tie and put on his coat. He won't admit it but the though of being without Usagi-san for a day seems very unimaginable. But two weeks?

"Misaki.." Usagi-san sighed. He walked over to Misaki and cupped his face. Usagi-san kissed Misaki's forehead gently. "Wait for me okay?"

Misaki snorted. "I have better things to do you know?"

Usagi-san chuckled. "Oh I know. I just want you to think of me every night before you go to sleep."

Misaki tilted his head up and gazed at Usagi-san. God, he could look at those violet eyes forever. Could he possibly love Usagi-san more? Without him saying it, Misaki knew that Usagi-san can read his eyes and he knew that he will miss him, too. "Usagi-san…kiss me."

Usagi-san inhaled sharply, surprised at Misaki's request, but only for a few seconds. Usagi suddenly plunged his hands through Misaki's chestnut hair and devoured his mouth without further ado. Misaki immediately opened his mouth to allow Usagi-san access and unceremoniously dropped the box of creampuffs to wound his arms around Usagi's neck. Misaki moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, though predictably, Usagi-san won. The kiss was not gentle, it was frenzied, it was rough, it was raw with the incorporation of teeth and lots of tongue. Usagi-san wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist and walked him backwards until his back hit the door. Misaki gasped and tilted his head to gasp some air. Usagi rained kisses across Misaki's jaw, neck and ears. He hurriedly unbuttoned Misaki's jeans and quickly plunged his hand inside to find the prize.

Misaki moaned loudly and grasped Usagi's back as Usagi-san expertly stroked him. Their kiss earlier made him hard but lost it when Aikawa burst from the door. Now it was back full force and Misaki was drowning in the heat and passion of the moment and can't help but moan out Usagi-san's name.

"Oh, god…Usagi-san…please…", Misaki whimpered.

Usagi-san trailed kisses from Misaki's ear and devoured his mouth again as he continued to pump Misaki ruthlessly. By the flush on Misaki's face and his uneven breathing, Usagi-san can see that Misaki is very close already. He spread the pre-cum oozing out and continued to pump Misaki while plunging his tongue inside Misaki's mouth.

"Usagi-san! Nnngg! So close!"

Usagi-san licked Misaki's ear and whispered hotly, "Come for me, my dear Misaki."

And with that, Misaki screamed out Usagi's name as he came long and hard in Usagi's hand. If not for Usagi's arms holding him, he could have crumpled to the floor. Usagi kissed Misaki's cheek, jaw and whatever he could reach while he waited Misaki's orgasm to subside.

Misaki was still panting as he gazed at Usagi-san with a sated look on his face. "Wow…my god…that was…"

Usagi chuckled as he kissed Misaki's forehead. "I know. Just keep on remembering that before you go to sleep."

Misaki sighed as he nuzzled Usagi's cheek with his nose and they kissed again. This time, it was gentler, sweeter, the urgency absent unlike their previous kiss earlier. Usagi smoothed his hands on Misaki's cheeks, as if memorizing every planes and contours of the face of the man he loves so much. "Come back soon, Usagi-san. I'll be here waiting."

"Of course, my dear Misaki. There's no where else I'd rather be than here with you." Usagi-san kissed Misaki one last time. "I love you."

Misaki closed his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered against Usagi's lips.

Misaki watched from the window as Usagi-san's car pulled out of the street into the incoming traffic. It was also raining. Misaki smiled sadly. The weather matches my mood, he thought. He saw the creampuffs on the table but he was not in the mood to eat. He just walked to the couch and hugged Suzuki-san. He inhaled. Hmm…it smelled of Usagi-san…like cigarettes and his cologne. Misaki crumpled to a ball and hugged Suzuki-san and felt tears flowing down his face. He fell asleep on the couch hugging Suzuki-san, wishing it was his beloved pervert Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh no! What have I gotten myself into? This is so hard, publishing each chapter one by one. Well, anyway, it's fun so I'll just bear with it. Anyway, the phone sex here was just a sudden idea. Haha. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything….**

**CHAPTER 2**

1 Week later…

Misaki groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He blearily opened them and looked at the clock beside the bed. It was just 7 am. He forgot to close the blinds last night and now the damned sun was in his eyes. He sighed and rolled over and hugged the pillow beside him. He smiled as he inhaled. Smelled like Usagi-san.

It has been a week since Usagi-san left and Misaki missed him like crazy. And it was that reason while he slept at Usagi's bed every night since then. He loved smelling Usagi-san on the pillow and sheets, like soap and cigarettes. Heaven.

They talked almost every day and every night and Misaki does not want to admit it but he looked forward to those phone calls everyday. He went to school smiling and went to sleep at night with a smile on his face, too. He shifted and found out that his pajama bottoms were missing. Events from last night flooded Misaki's mind and he blushed hotly as he buried his face on the pillow. Usagi-san called him just as he was getting into bed.

"Hello?" Misaki answered his cellphone, while removing the covers from the bed.

"Misaki…" Usagi-san purred. "How are you?"

Misaki blushed as desire hit him hard at Usagi-san's voice. Man, that man could make him come by just saying his name. "Usagi-san, do you know what time it is?"

Usagi chuckled. "It's actually 2pm here. I assume that it's maybe 9 or 10 pm there."

"Yeah you assumed right, and yet you still called knowing that I'll be sleeping already?" Misaki snapped, but his chest felt tight as he realized how he missed Usagi.

"I know you'll be sleeping in a few minutes and I know that you're sleeping in my bed."

Misaki blushed and stuttered. "How – why you -"

"I missed you, too my dear Misaki. I always wish that you were here sleeping beside me."

Misaki sighed and settled himself on the bed. "What makes you think I miss you? Without you, I get much sleep without you harassing me."

Usagi chuckled softly and Misaki had to bite his lip as he struggled not to moan out loud. Hearing Usagi's voice reminded him that it has been a week now since he had sex and he was so busy with school and work that he does not have time to take care of it on his own. And now, his erection is paying very close attention to Usagi's voice and it looked like that it does not have any intention of sleeping on its own.

"Misaki, I miss you. I miss seeing your flushed face as I go down on you, seeing you flushed and wanting beneath me as I enter you…"

Misaki moaned at the erotic picture Usagi has created. Misaki closed his eyes and settled more comfortably on the pillow. "Usagi-san, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Misaki…" Usagi purred. "I need you…touch yourself for me."

Misaki could not help this time the moan that came from his mouth at Usagi's words. He could hear Usagi moving at the other end and he has an idea on what he was doing at the moment, judging by his ragged breathing.

"Are you crazy? That would be weird!" He said, as he slowly crept his hand down and removed the strings from his pajamas. "Usagi-san…," he moaned as he felt his erection. It was already straining and oozing copious amounts of pre-cum. He spread the pre-cum and stroked his manhood, once, twice as he moaned out Usagi's name.

"Are you hard, Misaki? Oh Misaki, I could imagine you stroking yourself as you moan my name."

"Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned.

"Talk to me, Misaki. What do you want me to do?" Usagi crooned, his voice so soft, Misaki felt that Usagi was here with him.

"U-Usagi-san, I want…" Misaki moaned aloud and bucked his hips as he stroked himself firmly.

"Yes, my dear Misaki. What do you want? Do you want me to stroke you in my hand? Or do you want me to lick and suck you until you scream for mercy?" Usagi-san panted, as he also stroked his manhood in time with Misaki's.

"Oh, god. Usagi-san, stop, I'm so close…" Misaki moaned. He tucked his cellphone between his shoulder and his ear as he licked his fingers and used his free hand to stroke his twitching entrance. He gasped as a finger went in and found his prostate.

"Misaki, imagine me above you, entering you again and again as you begged me to let you come. You gasped loudly as I enter you yet again and I licked your nipple. Oh god, Misaki. So good." Usagi moaned loudly, feeling himself nearing the edge with his words and Misaki's lustful moans and mewls from the background.

Misaki moved his finger rapidly in time with his pumping of his erection. Misaki was panting now as he listened to Usagi's voice.

"Misaki, oh god, Misaki, I'm going to –" The rest of the words were forgotten as Usagi groaned long and loud as his orgasm ripped through him and his release coated his chest and his hand.

Hearing Usagi come was like a signal for Misaki. With a final stroke of his finger to his prostate, he came, screaming Usagi's name. He came so hard in his stomach, his hand and the bedcovers that he thought that he would pass out. He panted and his legs went limp and he struggled to hold the cellphone using his other hand, which was shaking.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Usagi whispered.

"God, Usagi-san." Misaki panted. "What would we do if we see each other again?"

Usagi chuckled. "I have some plans." Usagi sighed. "That was fantastic."

Misaki sighed happily as he burrowed deeper on the covers. He felt the wet spots of his orgasm on the bedcovers but he was too tired to clean up. He'll do it tomorrow. "It really was."

Comfortable silence ensued while both tried to calm their breathing.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki rubbed his nose on Usagi's pillow, as his smile threatened to split his face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll show you how much when I get back. What just happened was just a sampler."

Misaki bit his lip as he tried to hold in his laughter. "A sampler, huh? Well, I wonder what the main course will be like."

"Oh, my Misaki. You have no idea." Usagi chuckled. "Anyway, it's almost 11, I believe. I should let you go to sleep. You must be tired."

"Yeah, I do have classes tomorrow." Misaki paused. "I'll see you in a week, all right? Then you show me the main course."

Usagi chuckled. "Misaki, I intend to do just that, and dessert, too."

Misaki chuckled. "Hmm…whipped cream and strawberry sounds good."

Usagi moaned, feeling himself tighten again, as he pictured a flushed Misaki, spread on his bed covered in nothing but whipped cream. "Shit, Misaki. You'll kill me at this rate."

Misaki laughed. "It's your fault you were insatiable, pervert."

"It's your fault for being so sexy." Usagi purred.

Now it's Misaki's turn to get hard again. "Usagi-san, this conversation is getting very dangerous."  
"Indeed. " Usagi sighed. "I really should let you sleep now." Usagi sighed. "I love you. Sweet dreams. I can't wait to see you."

Misaki smiled. "I love you, too. I'll be waiting for you."

They whispered sweet nothings for a few minutes more and Usagi –san insisted that Misaki slept already when he started to yawn. Usagi-san promised that he will call tomorrow morning. Misaki hung up the phone and buried his nose on the pillow with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *sigh* This chapter is really sad for me. Me, who loves fluff and sweetness. I'm not really fond of tragedy or something but since it's essential for the story, I had to write it. Anyway, when I read this for the first time after I wrote it, honestly, my heart constricted and I can't believe I did that to poor Misaki and to even poorer Usagi! Well, it's just as well that it turned out okay. :D**

**Disclaimer: Usagi and Misaki are not mine…I just wish they are…..XD**

**CHAPTER 3**

Misaki was humming as he looked at the seafood section of the grocery store. Usagi-san will be coming home in a few days and he wanted his homecoming to be special. He bit his lip as he contemplated on buying oysters or salmon. Hmm…oysters sounds like a good idea. Misaki heard that oysters were aphrodisiac. Misaki grinned. Yep, oysters sound good. He already has fresh strawberries in his baskets and whipped cream as well. Wow, Usagi-san's homecoming will most likely be a night to remember. Misaki purchased 3 pounds of oysters and paid at the cashier. He went home with a bounce in his step, excited and eager to see Usagi-san again.

The phone was ringing just as he was able to open the door to the apartment. He left his purchases by the door and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" He asked breathlessly, while removing his coat.

"Misaki-kun? Where have you been? I've been calling you for the past hour." It was Aikawa-san and she sounded worried.

"Sorry, Aikawa-san, I was at the supermarket." He took out his cellphone from his pocket and realized that the battery is empty. "My battery ran out, too."

"Well, it's good that I was able to reach you. I'm coming to get you in a few minutes."

"Oh? Why? Where are we going?"

Aikawa hesitated on the other line. "I'll tell you when I get there."

Misaki started feeling nervous. "AIkawa-san, what is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. It would just be about 10 minutes more. Please have tea ready, Misaki-kun. Bye." And she hung up.

Misaki stared at the phone. What could it be? Oh, well, he shrugged. It's Aikawa-san, probably not that important. He boiled water for their tea as he packed away the groceries he bought.

He was drinking tea on the couch, reading one of his textbooks when Aikawa opened the door with her keys. She looked exhausted. Her usual shiny red hair was hanging limp and there were dark shadows under her eyes. She also looked very place, as if all the blood was drained from her face.

"Aikawa-san? What's the matter? You look horrible." Misaki stood up. "I'll get you some tea."

"Misaki-kun." Aikawa called out softly. "Please sit down. I have something to tell you."

Misaki sat down on the couch slowly, trying to gauge Aikawa-san. "O-Okay."

Aikawa sat down on the couch and held her bag tightly with her fist. "I don't know how to say this." Tears were already forming on her eyes.

Misaki swallowed. "Aikawa-san, what is it? You're scaring me."

Aikawa breathed in and out. "Did Usami-sensei told you that he was going home in a few days?"

Misaki frowned. "Yes he did. I thought that the two weeks was up."

"The publishing company requested us to stay for another week because there will be another book launching and press conference. But Sensei refused. He said that I should handle it and he will be going home. You know how he is about his work. And he misses you, too." Aikawa rubbed her eyes, her eyeliner fading away.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Misaki asked, concerned and somewhat confused. "Did you persuade him to stay?"

"You know that he has a mind of his own. I figured I already let him do his work for two weeks, there's no way in hell I would be able to persuade to make him stay for another week. So I arranged his flight, and he – he left." Aikawa trailed into silence, eyes straying to the windows.

"Aikawa-san?" Misaki asked, laying a hand on her tightly clenched fists. "What happened?"

Aikawa turned her bloodshot eyes to Misaki. "A few hours ago, I got a call from the airline." Aikawa sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "Misaki I'm sorry I allowed him to go home earlier than usual. It should have been me."

Misaki stared at Aikawa-san, shocked, at the same time felt fear gnawing at his insides. No…could it be…? "Aikawa-san, please tell me what happened."

Aikawa took a deep breath. "Misaki, Sensei's plane crashed near Rome. I'm so sorry."

Misaki vaguely heard Aikawa apologize and he heard his name being screamed before the whole world turned black.

Misaki opened his eyes slowly, slightly disoriented by the dark room. He shifted and felt cool and soft sheets. He was in Usagi-san's bed. Suddenly, events of the previous hours came crashing back. He sat up suddenly. Usagi-san. Plane crash. No.

He suddenly stood up, and had to hold on to the bed to keep from falling. He was feeling so dizzy. He heard voices outside and quickly went down.

There was Takahiro, his older brother together with his wife. Aikawa-san was also there. And Usagi-chichi.

"Misaki-kun." Takahiro walked up to him and hugged him tight. "Are you okay?"

"Nii-chan." Misaki hugged his brother back, feeling comfort for the first time in the whole day. "Usagi-san…he…plane crash…"

Takahiro did not reply but continued to hug his younger brother. Usagi-chichi sat on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands, warming him. There was worry in his eyes, as well as fear. Aikawa's eyes looked totally bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep.

Haruhiko walked in closing his cellphone. "I have news that there were survivors and they're bringing them to the Rome General Hospital. And one of the survivors fit the description of Aikihiko."

Usagi-chichi suddenly stood up. "Haruhiko, prepare the jet."

Haruhiko nodded and without further questions, left the apartment with his cellphone in his ear again.

Usagi-chichi walked up to Misaki. "Misaki-kun, don't worry. We'll bring Akihiko back. He's alive. I just knew it."

Misaki nodded. " I know he's alive, too. I want to go to Rome."

Usagi-chichi nodded. "I know you do. Please prepare some clothes for you and for Akihiko, as well. We'll be leaving in 2 hours."

Misaki nodded and flew up the stairs and started packing.

"Misaki-kun…" Misaki turned around and saw Aikawa just outside Usagi's room, clutching a worn tissue in her hand. "Misaki-kun, I'm sorry. If I didn't allow him to go home, he would have – "

Misaki held her shoulder s and looked into her eyes. "Aikawa-san, it was not your fault. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Aikawa sobbed. "But it should have been me. It should have been me and he should be here with you."

Misaki hugged Aikawa. "It's okay, Aikawa-san. Let's just be happy knowing that Usagi-san is alive and we'll see him soon."

Aikawa continued to sob against Misaki's shoulder. She desperately needed some assurance that MIsaki was not angry with her. She felt so guilty that Misaki was hugging her and not slapping her across the cheek or cursing her.

Misaki chuckled and let her go, wiping the tears in his own eyes. "You should stop crying, Aikawa-san. You'll have wrinkles on your forehead."

Against her better judgment, Aikawa gave out a laugh, breaking the tension.

"You'll be coming to Rome, right?" Misaki asked.

"I can't." She sniffed. "But tell Sensei I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yey! Chapter 4! Chiharu Moka suggested that I write a spin off of Haruhiko and Dr. Romero. Seriously, I was planning to write something about them and it involves the big couch in his office. *smirk* *smirk* *hint* *hint* So anyway, let our imaginations run wild! **

**Disclaimer: JR is not mine…**

**CHAPTER 4**

The plane ride was like a blur to Misaki. Takahiro and his wife decided to stay to keep an eye on the apartment. Misaki promised that he will call them as soon as possible. In just a few minutes, they were already at Usagi-chichi's limo, then the airport where Usagi-chichi's private jet was stationed, ready to take off. In just a few minutes, they're in Rome already. They forego the hotel momentarily and decided to go to the hospital immediately.

At the hospital, the place was bustling with activity. Haruhiko approached the nurse's station.

"Excuse me."

The nurse ignored him as she continued to talk on the phone and at the same time talk to the families outside of the station. "Excuse me, ma'am."

Again, he was ignored. Misaki was getting impatient. Suddenly, he walked over to the nurse's station and slapped his hand hard at the table. And then there were silence. The nurse looked at him with wide eyes as the phone hung loosely in her hand, even the other people looked at him and seemed scared because there were two men wearing expensive suits beside him looking as if they were bodyguards.

"Got your attention, huh? We just want to know what room Usami Akihiko is." Misaki snapped.

The nurse snapped out of her shock and looked through the clipboards in front of her. "Room 36." She said in a heavy Italian accent.

"Thank you." Misaki snapped as he turned away. He totally missed the admiring and somewhat awed look between Usagi-chichi and Usagi-ani.

"Excuse me." A doctor in a lab coat approached them as they were getting inside the elevator. He was not that tall, he was probably just Misaki's height. But the doctor has blond hair and kind, blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Dr. Frank Romero. I heard you were looking for Usami Akihiko?"

"Yes we are. Are you his doctor?" Haruhiko asked as he shook the doctor's hand. Misaki noticed that they held hands a little longer than necessary.

"Yes, I am. Would you follow me for a minute here, please?" The doctor led them to his office; it looked quite small but very cozy with a big mahogany desk dominating the room and a big black couch at the far end of the wall. There were plaques and awards on the wall but there were no pictures. "Please, have a seat. Would you care for some coffee?"

"No thank you. We would rather hear about Akihiko." Usagi-chichi said.

"Right. Usami Akihiko." Dr. Romero took a file out. "We heard about the plane crash a few minutes after it happened. We prepared all the staff because we know we'll need them. A lot of survivors were brought in, some DOA, some are still alive. A man matching your description, Japanese, late 20's with silver hair was brought in. He was very battered and bruised, but otherwise alive."

Misaki gasped as tears pooled in his eyes. Usagi-chichi rubbed his hair.

Dr. Romero glanced at Misaki. "He's alive but he's in a coma."

Misaki's tears flowed out, unable to stop them. "Coma? Will he be –" Misaki choked out.

"We don't know when he will wake up or how long will he be comatose. But he has a good chance of waking up."

"The only question is, when?" Haruhiko asked.

"That's right." Dr. Romero answered, turning sympathetic eyes to Misaki.

"I want to see him." Misaki suddenly said, standing up.

Dr. Romero nodded. "Right. Follow me, please."

They went to the elevator and they stepped out of the 3rd floor. Misaki's feet felt like lead as they walked the hallways. They stopped in front of a closed door and Dr. Romero opened it.

There was a nurse inside, checking the dextrose. There on the bed, was Usagi-san. His head was wrapped in bandages and there were bruises and cuts on his cheeks. His arms and his legs were bandaged as well.

Misaki gave a choked cry as he beheld Usagi-san. He walked over to the bed slowly and touched Usagi-san's unbandaged hand gently. "Oh, Usagi-san…"

"Misaki, we'll be outside." Usagi-chichi said.

The door closed but Misaki did not notice it.

"Usagi-san, it's me. I'm so happy you're safe." Misaki's tears dropped on Usagi's bandaged arm. "You promised you'll come back. You said that there's no where else you'd rather be than with me." Misaki was now sobbing. "Usagi-san, please wake up. I'm here. I won't leave you. You're safe now, I won't let you go. Ever." Misaki leaned up and pressed a kiss to Usagi's cold palm. "I don't know if you can hear me, Usagi-san. But I want you to know that I love you. So much. Please don't leave me."

Misaki took a chair and placed it as close to Usagi as possible. He took hold of Usagi's hand and held it tightly, as if he does not have a plan of letting go.

A few days later, a little girl came in together with a woman who was obviously her mother. Her legs were in a cast and there were bruises on her face as well.

"Can I help you?" Misaki asked.

"Sir, I'm Sachiko, and this is my daughter Yuki. Is this Usami-sama's room?" The mother asked.

"Yes it is, would you like to come in?" Misaki asked, gesturing inside.

"No, thank you. We don't want to disturb you. We just want to thank Usami-sama for saving my daughter's life. If not for him, she would not be here with me." Sachiko said, wiping her eyes and hugging Yuki with her other arm.

"What – What exactly did Usami did?" Misaki asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"When the plane crashed, it crashed in the water and other people were able to get out. Yuki was trapped because of the seatbelt and the plane kept on sinking. Usami-sama came back inside the cabin and freed Yuki and another old lady. When they were able to get outside, the plane's roof crashed and Usami-sama was trapped. Luckily, the men who were saved helped him and they were able to get him out." Sachiko sniffed. "He is a very good man. Please tell him that we are forever in his debt. Thank you." Sachiko bowed deeply, as well as Yuki and they both left, leaving Misaki with his tears and newfound love for his Usagi-san.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I actually wrote an alternate chapter 5. And unfortunately, it ended way too soon so I decided to put a spin on the story. In the alternate chapter, Usagi woke up with his memories intact. And from there, pure yaoi goodness. But it's not enough so I decided to continue it and gave Usagi amnesia! (not my finest hour)**

**Still not mine….**

**CHAPTER 5**

14 days has passed since Usagi's accident and Misaki never left his side. He only left his side to take a bath at the hotel but he ate, he slept…he breathed beside Usagi-san. His bandages are now gone, his bruises and cuts already healing. Misaki does not get tired of gazing at Usagi-san's face every day. He reads to Usagi-san every day and they watch tv and sometimes, Misaki would just talk. About school, about work, and he tells Usagi every day how much he loves him. Misaki talks about his future with Usagi, too. Even though it was not legal yet in their country, he tells Usagi how much he wanted to marry him and spend the rest of his life with him.

Even though he does these things, Misaki is scared that Usagi would not wake up anymore. He would sometimes cry at night, imagining life without Usagi-san.

Misaki woke up and the room was bathed in dim light. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was already 10 pm. He groaned as he felt his stiff back. That's what happened when you sleep at a stiffed back chair with no cushions. He glanced at Usagi-san and smiled. "Good evening, Usagi-san. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was telling you about demon Kamijou. It was too boring, I assume, even I fell asleep." He chuckled and he imagined Usagi chuckling, too.

Misaki sighed and brushed the silver hair from Usagi's forehead. "Your hair is getting pretty long. It makes you look more handsome, you know? When you wake up, I will tell you how handsome you look with long hair. I have a gut feeling you'll never cut it again."

Misaki stood up and sat at the edge of Usagi's bed. He clasped Usagi's cold hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I miss you, you know. I was planning a very good homecoming for you." Misaki chuckled. "I even bought strawberries and whipped cream." Misaki sighed, as he gazed at Usagi-san's face. God, thought Misaki. Could I possibly love him more?

Misaki stroked Usagi's cheek with one hand as he leaned in and pressed his lips with Usagi's. It felt the same. The same soft and smooth lips. Even when I just press my lips to his, I could feel fireworks in my veins, shivers in my back. I wish it would be like this forever. Misaki pulled back, swiping his thumb at Usagi's damp lower lip. "Wake up, soon, Usagi-san. Or I'll start looking for someone to replace you."

Misaki grinned. "Of course I can't do that because no one can replace you." Misaki pressed a kiss to Usagi's lips again. "No one. I love you, my dear Usagi-san. Come back to me. Please."

The first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes was white. Smooth white. Usagi slowly opened his eyes and he closed them again as the light of the room tend to blind him. He opened them again and he slowly adjusted to the light. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He tried to crane his neck to check if he would be able to see other colors. Nope, still white. He lifted his hand and saw that the back was pierced by a needle with a tube. He followed the tube to the dextrose hanging by his bed. Ah, there we go. Some color at last. He saw a bunch of flowers on the far side of the room. He tried to lift his other hand but, he felt something weighing it down. He looked down and was confused by a chestnut colored hair atop the bed using his hand as a pillow.

Tentatively, he tried to move his hand but the owner of the one with the chestnut colored hair refused to budge. Using his other hand, he placed it atop the chestnut colored hair and could not help but smooth his hand over those locks. It felt as soft as it looks.

He slowly sat up, trying to gauge any broken bones or whatever. Hmm. So far, so good. He looked around and decided that he was in a hospital and he was lying on one of the beds. He gazed at the chestnut locks again, lifted a tentative hand and slowly stroked it.

Misaki smiled, in his dream, Usagi was stroking his hair with his cold, large, and comforting hand. It felt so real. He could feel it. He slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 8am. Time for break—

Misaki stared at the vision before him. It looked like an angel from heaven. Silver hair with the sun from the window acting like a halo. It was Usagi-san. And he was awake and staring at him.

"Usagi…san?" Misaki asked, wide eyed.

Usagi-san smiled and Misaki tentatively reached up and grasp Usagi-san's cheek. "You're…awake. This isn't a dream, right?"

Usagi-san looked at him, confusion clouding his violet eyes. "Nope, definitely not a dream." He looked around the hospital room. "Where am I?"

MIsaki couldn't tear his eyes away from Usagi-san. It felt so surreal. Usagi-san is alive and he was finally awake. He took hold of Usagi-san's hands, needing physical reassurance that this was not a dream where Usagi-san will vanish in a second. "You're in Rome, Usagi-san. Can you remember anything that has happened?"

Usagi-san shook his head, still looking confused. "No, I don't think so."  
Misaki sighed. "You were in a plane crash. You were in a coma for 14 days." Misaki laughed wryly, though tears were forming in his eyes. "We were afraid that you were not gonna wake up." Misaki laughed again, sniffled and wiped his nose using his sleeve.

"Is that so? I'm sorry for making you or anyone worry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's okay now. You're safe now. I'm here." Misaki smoothed his hands through Usagi's hair, relishing its smoothness.

"Thank you."

Misaki looked at Usagi. He sounded…weird. And why does his eyes looked so…dull and confused?

"Usagi-san, are you okay? Can I get you anything? Better yet, let me call the doctor so that he could examine you." Misaki started to get up but Usagi held his hand tightly.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, sitting back down on the bed. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Usagi asked, violet eyes filled with confusion and fear. His voice was trembling.

"What is it?"

"You kept calling me Usagi-san. Is that my name?"

Misaki stared at Usagi-san. Then he started laughing. "Of course it is. Baka Usagi. Wait here while I get the doctor."  
Still, Usagi refused to let go of his hand. "Please."

Misaki stared at his eyes, full of confusion and fear. "U – Usagi-san, stop it. You're starting to scare me."

Usagi held on to Misaki's hand tightly, afraid of letting go. "I – I don't know my name." Usagi-san's eyes held disbelief.

Then Usagi spoke four words which chilled Misaki and that will haunt him forever.

"Do I know you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another heartbreaking chapter. I could just feel Misaki's anguish when he learned that Usagi has amnesia. *sigh* enough said. **

**Disclaimer: Still NOT MINE!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"We inspected him, Misaki. There was no trauma to his brain, no clotting. He's as fit as a fiddle."

"Then why the hell does he have amnesia?" Misaki yelled at Dr. Romero. They were in the doctor's office, after Misaki frantically called the him. Dr. Romero examined Usagi for hours but did not find anything wrong, physically.

Dr. Romero winced at Misaki's volume. "Please calm down, Misaki. Sit down."  
"I- I can't sit down!" Misaki paced back and forth on the office, unable to stand or sit still. He frantically called Usagi-chichi and Usagi-ani and they were on their way from the hotel.

Usagi has amnesia. He has amnesia. He can't remember his own name. He does not know me. _Do I know you_? Misaki was unable to prevent the sob from escaping his mouth.

"Misaki." Dr. Romero firmly gripped Misaki's shoulders and forced him to sit down. "Calm down, please."

Misaki's sobs have no intention of stopping. Misaki's eyes brimmed with tears and he cannot help it as they flow steadily down his cheeks. Misaki burrowed his face in his hands as his tears dropped to the floor. The fear, the panic, the anger, the pain he felt was manifested by his tears. He cannot speak. He does not want to speak. He felt so scared for Usagi. For the both of them.

Dr. Romero hands Misaki a handkerchief and Misaki only clutched it in his hands. Dr. Romero felt helpless so he sat beside Misaki on the couch and allowed Misaki to grasp his hand tightly.

This was the scene that unfolded before them when Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko barged in the doctor's office.

"Misaki." Usagi-chichi whispered, and went to Misaki. He bent down and hugged Misaki.

Misaki kept his head burrowed on his hands. He was trembling violently due to the force of his sobs. Then he felt something sharp on his bicep.

"What – "

Misaki was cut off as the Valium took effect almost immediately. He slumped backward and Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko caught him.

"Is it true?" Fuyuhiko asked as he wiped Misaki's tears from his cheeks.

"I'm afraid so. There was nothing wrong with Usami-san physically. His amnesia could be caused by the emotional trauma he endured. I'm afraid that the only thing that we could do…is wait." Dr. Romero stated sadly.

"But, there's a possibility that his memory won't return, right?" Haruhiko asked.

"Worst case scenario is that his memory won't return. But it's very rare and let's all hope for the best." 

Misaki blinked as the sun shone from the windows. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like they're glued shut. He groaned and rolled over. That was when he realized that he was in a very soft bed and very soft covers. He raised his head and tried to look around using his glued-in eyes. Lush curtains decorated the floor-to-ceiling windows, fresh flowers on the bedside table, monogrammed letters of the hotel on the headboard. So he's in the hotel. He rolled over to his back and hid his eyes using his arm. Flashbacks of yesterday flitted through his mind.

" – memory loss."

"…amnesia…"

"…I don't know my name…"

_"…do I know you?"_

Unbidden, tears soaked the sleeves of Misaki's pajamas. Usagi-san has amnesia. He does not know me, he does not even know who he is. What if it's permanent? What if he never regains his memory back? What if he does not remember anything anymore? What if…he leaves me because he does not know who I am?

There was a knock on the door but Misaki ignored it.

"Misaki, it's me. I'm coming in." It was Haruhiko.

He came in, dressed impeccably, as usual. Misaki spared him a glance and buried his head under the covers.

"Misaki, you need to eat. You haven't eaten in 3 days."

"I don't wanna eat." Misaki said, his voice muffled by the blankets.

Haruhiko seated himself in one of the chairs inside the room. "You haven't been able to visit Akihiko for three days."

Misaki remained silent.

"He was asking for you."

Misaki snorted. "Why would he?"

"He said that you were very kind."

"Bullshit."

Haruhiko sighed heavily. "Misaki, Akihiko needs you now more than ever. The doctor said that he can go home after 3 days."

Misaki remained silent. It's not as if he was planning to leave Usagi. Haruhiko is right; Usagi needs me now more than ever. If he lost his memories, then I'll do my best to help make new ones.

Misaki sighed, easing the covers off. "I'll go down to the hospital after I shower."

Haruhiko smiled, then stood up and ruffled Misaki's hair. "Fine. But eat first."

"I don't wanna eat." MIsaki whined.

"You will eat, whether you like it or not." Haruhiko warned, uncovering the unnoticed tray on the table.

Misaki gulped. "You expect me to eat _those_? Is this my last meal? That's enough to feed a family of _nine_."

Haruhiko's glasses glinted menacingly as he glared at Misaki. Misaki gulped again, and resolved himself to finish the food, even if it kills him.

Misaki hesitated outside the room, one hand on the doorknob. What would he say to Usagi? Hey, Usagi, I know you might not remember it but you harass me all the time and I privately call you pervert! No, too brash. Misaki sighed. Hopeless. Pathetic. He grasps the doorknob and twist it open.

Usagi was lying back in bed, with a book lying on his chest. It was his bestseller. Taking the opportunity while Usagi was asleep, Misaki drew closer and gazed at the man that he loves so much. Very similar, yet completely different. Misaki tentatively raised a hand to brush Usagi's hair from his face, but thought better of it.

_ Do I know you?_

Misaki sat heavily on one of the chairs beside Usagi's bed. I'll be here for Usagi-san, just like he was always there for me. I won't leave; I will stay beside him for as long as he needs me. I will love him still, even if it pains me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Eeehhh…I just love that ending when Usagi said "You looked cute when you're blushing." *grins idiotically* Excuse me while I go to my happy yaoi fan girl corner….**

**Disclaimer: Again, NOT MINE.**

**CHAPTER 7**

It was three days later that they were able to bring Usagi-san home. He was struggling to conceal his fear of flying but Misaki was there to soothe him, he let Usagi-san grip his hand whenever he felt tense. Talked to him when he was confused by something. Misaki was there.

Misaki unlocked the door to the condo and motioned Usagi-san inside. Usagi-san looked in awe at the size of the place. It was so big and spacious and clean.

"Welcome to your apartment, Usagi-san." Misaki said, while observing Usagi-san take a look around the living room.

"It's so spacious! And there's a second floor too!" Usagi-san proceeded to go upstairs.

Misaki followed, smiling at the Usagi before him. He then motioned Usagi at the next room upstairs. "This is your office."

Usagi went in cautiously, like approaching an altar. He gazed in awe at the number of books on the shelves. He smiled when he saw a family of three bears on the couch. He looked at the books on the shelves again.

"Usami Akihiko. That's me. I wrote these?" Usagi asked, while gesturing at the bookshelves.

Misaki smiled. "You did. All bestsellers."

Usagi gazed at the books again. "Bestsellers. Wow."

"Feel free to go about the books. I'll be downstairs, I'll just make lunch, okay?" Misaki said.

"Okay."

"Do you need anything?"

Usagi smiled at Misaki, pulling a book from the shelf. "Nope, I'm good."

Misaki returned the smile. "Okay."

Misaki went downstairs and sighed when he reached the bottom of the stairs. So far, so good. He then went to the kitchen to make lunch. While cooking, Misaki felt something niggling at the back of his mind. He tried to put it out, but it's still creeping back. While tasting the curry with a spoon, he tensed up as he remembered. He dropped the spoon and flew up the stairs.

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi was sitting on the couch, reading a book. It would have been quite normal if his face is not flushed or sweat is running down his face. He was clutching the book with a death grip that made his knuckles white. Misaki groaned when he saw the cover of the book.

"_'D – Detention with the Professor_?' What is this? Why – why does it have your name and…mine in it?" Usagi asked, lifting turbulent eyes to Misaki's.

Misaki scratched his head, a blush forming on his cheeks. "Well, you see…you wrote those, too."

Usagi stared at the book. "I wrote _these_?"

"Yes. But it's under a different pen name." Misaki sighed. "It's called Boy's Love novels. The characters in the books are both guys."

"Both guys? B-But why does it have our name as the…characters?" Usagi's hands were trembling as he surveyed the other books on the table with quite a similar book covers.

"Well…" Misaki blushed again as he wring his apron in his hands.

Somehow, it seemed that Usagi understood. "We're not just roommates, are we?"

Misaki blushed some more and shook his head.

Usagi-san looked thoughtful. "Hm. Well that confirms my suspicion."

Misaki stared at him. "You suspected that you're…"

"Gay? I kinda figure it out. The nurse at the hospital was pretty but somehow, I never felt anything." Usagi stared at Misaki. "On the other hand, when you touch my hand, or when I touch your hair, it felt…different, somehow."

Usagi glanced at the books again. "How long have we been…you know, is '_boyfriends'_ the right term?"

MIsaki chuckled as he sat down at the far side of the couch. Honestly, he felt relieved that Usagi readily accepted the situation, and he actually felt happy that he was asking questions. "'_Boyfriend'_ is the right term, I believe. And we have been living together for 5 years and have been…lovers for 4."

Usagi whistled. "Wow, 5 years? That's quite a long time now." Usagi stared sadly at his hands. "Sorry I can't remember."

Misaki smiled. "It's okay. You don't need to force yourself. Your memories will come back. I'm confident that it will."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you. You've been very helpful during this time."

Misaki stood up. "You've always been there for me. And you should know that I'll always be here." Misaki walked towards the door and covertly wiped his eyes. He then turned and flashed Usagi-san a smile. "Lunch is ready. Come on."

They proceeded to have lunch in companionable silence. Usagi praised Misaki for his fine cooking. Then they became silent again.

"Misaki." Usagi-san suddenly said after swallowing some curry. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure."

Misaki watched with amusement as Usagi blushed faintly. "Well, you said that we have been…lovers…for four years. And, I was just wondering…how should I put this? Uhm…how was I…as a, you know."

Misaki chuckled at Usagi's helpless expression. "Well, I can see where this is going."

Usagi blushed. "It's okay. You don't need to answer that."

Misaki smiled. "You were very kind, very gentle, very generous, very smart, though very demanding at times. And I say '_very_'." Misaki smiled wistfully as he gazed outside the window. "You're a very good kisser, and I say '_very_', you're a pervert sometimes, but there's nothing wrong with that." Misaki laughed and suddenly realized what he said. "Shit! Did I say that out loud?"

Usagi grinned. "I'm a good kisser and a pervert? Wow."

Misaki blushed as he continued to eat. "Finish your curry."

Usagi proceeded to eat and he continued to stare at Misaki's still-blushing face.

"Stop staring."

Usagi chuckled. "Sorry, you just looked cute when you're blushing."

"Shut up."

Usagi chuckled and proceeded to eat.

Misaki couldn't help but smile at their easy banter. It feels like the old Usagi is the one in front of him. As much as he missed the old Usagi who tend to jump him at every opportunity, he already liked this new one.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gyaha! I love this chapter! It's so sweet of Usagi to do something for Misaki (no matter how botched up it is). **

**Still don't own anything…. **

**CHAPTER 8**

Misaki came back to school the next day. It felt so normal, going back to school, like nothing happened. He was reluctant to leave Usagi alone but the older man insisted that he'll be fine.

It was already afternoon when Misaki's classes ended for the day. He was so tired, he lack sleep and he does not have any appetite at all. He would usually have trouble sleeping at night, missing Usagi's warmth. He would be able to sleep sometimes 1 hour before his alarm would go off. Sometimes, he would also cry himself to sleep, afraid of the future.

Misaki fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm home." Misaki called out.

Silence.

"Usagi-san? Where are you?"

Pattering footsteps could be heard and then Usagi-san appeared.

Misaki stared at the vision before him.

It was Usagi-san and he was wearing a bandanna on his head and he was wearing Misaki's apron. His frilly, pink apron.

"U – Usagi…san?"

Usagi-san beamed. "Misaki! Welcome home!"

Misaki continued to stare. "Why – what are you - "

Usagi-san laughed and took hold of Misaki's hands and directed him to the dining room. "I actually made dinner!"

"You did? That's…nice." Misaki smiled weakly. He knew very well about Usagi's "cooking experience." He once made Misaki some "fluffly" omelettes and it was so crispy and hard that he needs a very sharp knife to slice through it. And the kitchen. Oh god, don't let me get started on the state of the kitchen. That was Usagi's last cooking conquest because Misaki refused to let him go to the kitchen anymore.

"That's right. You'll get a slice of heaven when you taste this. I've been making it all afternoon. Excuse the mess." Usagi said as he directed Misaki to sit on one of the dining room chairs. Misaki briefly closed his eyes as he had a glimpsed of the kitchen.

Usagi then placed a bowl in front of Misaki. Misaki stared at it. It had a very suspicious red color, some bits of something floating in it and it also had a menacing aura.

Misaki gulped. "What is it?"

"It's curry!"

Misaki smiled at Usagi. "Curry's not red."

"It is." Usagi pressed. "I put in tomato sauce in there and catsup. Go on, taste it."

"Uhm…what are those floating at the top?"

Usagi sat down beside Misaki. "Uhm, I'm not sure. Maybe it's carrots or something."

"M – maybe?"

Usagi shrugged. "Or something."

Misaki's smile looked like a grimace as he picked up his spoon. His hands were shaking and sweat was running down his forehead. There's no way out, Misaki! Face it like a man!

Misaki then dipped his spoon and took a tentative sip. Usagi was staring at him expectantly, with a hopeful look in his face.

Then –

Misaki gasped. "It's not bad!" Misaki stared unbelievably at the bowl before him. It looked disgusting but it's not that bad. It actually tastes pretty good.

Usagi looked insulted. "Of course it's not! Do you think I'll let you eat something bad?"

Misaki had the gall to look sheepish. "Sorry. It's actually pretty good. Why don't you join me?"

Usagi beamed. "I'll go get a bowl!"

Their evening was very comfortable and very light. They teased each other through dinner while Misaki answered Usagi's questions about anything. After dinner, Misaki offered to wash the dishes.

"No, no. You just came from school. I know you're tired or have homework. I'll take care of it." Usagi insisted while gathering their empty bowls.

"Are you sure? I mean, you never wash dishes before. It's always been me."

"And this time, it will be me." Usagi smiled at him as he went to the kitchen.

Misaki smiled. "Thank you, Usagi-san."

And acting on impulse, MIsaki placed his hand on Usagi-san's forearm and leaned up. He was about to kiss Usagi-san's cheek when Usagi-san suddenly turned his head. Usagi's lips touched Misaki's accidentally and they both gasped. Just a mere touching of their lips was enough to make Misaki weak.

Misaki suddenly covered his mouth with his hand and was blushing like mad. "U-Usagi-san. I'm sorry. I was just going to kiss your cheek."

Usagi was still staring at Misaki and his eyes were filled with something Misaki could not identify. "It's okay." Usagi said huskily. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It's okay. It's my fault. I suddenly moved my head."

Misaki was still blushing. "Right. Anyway, I'll go and finish, you know, my…uhm…" MIsaki trailed, suddenly lost.

"Homework?" Usagi offered.

"Right! Homework!" Misaki laughed nervously. "Okay. Great. Homework." MIsaki then turned and was about to climb the stairs when Usagi-san grabbed his hand.

"Misaki."

Misaki nervously turned around. He was on the last step on the stairs so he and Usagi-san were at the same height now and he was staring at Usagi-san's beautiful, violet eyes.

Misaki gulped. "U-Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san did not let go off Misaki's hand, instead he tangled their fingers together, while the other hand went to Misaki's hair and fingered the soft strands.

Misaki was blushing so hard, he would not be surprised if steam comes out of his ears. Their contact had Misaki melting after a few weeks of nothing. He stared at Usagi's familiar violet eyes and realized that he was in love with Usagi now more than ever. Not because this Usagi has a different personality, but it's Usagi. Usagi is Usagi is Usagi. No matter what. Misaki sighed and his eyes fluttered closed as Usagi kissed his forehead.

"Is the kiss that bad?" Usagi asked, teasingly.

"What?"

"You ran away after the kiss. And here I thought that I was a great kisser."

Misaki chuckled. "No. It's just…I kinda felt like I may be taking advantage of you."

"What? Why?" Usagi forced Misaki to look at him.

"Well, I know that you accepted that we are, you know, together. But…oh, I don't know." Misaki sighed heavily.

"Well, I liked the kiss." Usagi smiled and tangled his fingers through Misaki's chestnut-colored hair. "Consider yourself that you gave me my first kiss."

MIsaki blushed. "You gave me mine."

"Well, it's only fair that you gave me mine. In a sense." Usagi smiled as his other hand let go of Misaki's and raised it to trace Misaki's cheeks and nose. "Although, I would say that the kiss was much shorter than I would have liked."

Misaki stared and took awhile for him to grasp what Usagi was saying. Then he blushed again. "W – Would you like to…"

Usagi smiled. "I do. Very much," Usagi whispered, his hot breath tickling Misaki's lips as he leaned closer.

He cupped Misaki's cheeks in his cool, large hands and softly touched Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki gasped and could not hold back a whimper as he grasped Usagi's shirt by his waist.

Usagi felt like he was punched in the stomach as he felt Misaki parted his lips. He felt like his legs are going to give away as he felt Misaki's soft, warm mouth. It was just as incredible as he thought that it would be. The fact that they're both guys did not enter his lust-hazed mind. He was kissing Misaki, this wonderful, kind man, and that was enough.

Usagi drew away slightly and groaned silently as he beheld Misaki's face. It was flushed and his lips were swollen, moist and parted, as if savoring Usagi's lips just a few seconds more.

"Is that the best you can do?" Misaki whispered tauntingly as his chest rise and fall with the deep breaths he was doing.

Usagi smirked. "Well, let me show you what I can do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i still do not own Junjou Romantica. I wish i do own Usagi-san, though. (pause) (sudden gush of nosebleed…)**

**(ahem) Anyway, the following lines or dialogue was also taken from Junjou Romantica season 1 episode 1. I don't own any of these.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Usagi smirked. "Well, let me show you what I can do."

Usagi leaned in again and touched Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki whimpered against his lips. "Not enough." Misaki mumbled.

Misaki felt Usagi smirk again and without warning, the older man plunged his hands through Misaki's hair and the younger man gasp at the delicious sensation in his scalp. Usagi took the opportunity to enter Misaki's mouth with his tongue. Misaki moaned with pleasure and closed his eyes as Usagi plundered his mouth. Misaki wound his arms around Usagi's waist and gripped his shirt at his back as Usagi explored Misaki's mouth with his tongue.

Misaki moaned as Usagi's warm, talented tongue explored his mouth. He then bucked as Usagi nipped his lower lip. Misaki drew out his tongue as well and it was Usagi's turn to moan. Usagi tilted Misaki's head a little and plunged his tongue inside, inviting Misaki for a duel. Misaki complied, drawing out his tongue and he moaned aloud when it touched Usagi.

Usagi was getting aroused from their kiss and he felt himself harden further when MIsaki's tongue touched his. Usagi could also feel Misaki getting hard from their kiss when he grasped Misaki by the hips and drew him closer. He knew that when he kissed Misaki, it would be good, nice. He was not prepared on how amazing, how incredible, how mind-blowing…how right…it felt.

White flashed behind his eyes. He was not aware that he gasp when he saw an image flashed in his mind.

_ It was snowing that time, Usagi was bundled in a coat but Misaki was just wearing a jeans and a sweatshirt. Misaki was panting, sobbing, big fat tears were falling from his eyes. He tries to wipe them but they're still coming. _

_ A sob. Misaki kept his back turned to Usagi-san. "I'm sorry."_

_ "Why are you apologizing?"_

_ Misaki sniffed and sobbed again, wiping tears of anger from his eyes. "That was just…too cruel! You'd been in love with him the whole time! You always cared for him and yet…" Another sob. "He wanted to introduce her to you first? He was so insensitive! This is the first time I've ever wanted to punch him!"_

_ After Misaki finished ranting, Usagi tilted his head, eyes softening as he smiled gently._

_ "What a dirty way of crying."_

_ Misaki turned around angrily. "I'm crying because of you! Once I started crying, I can't stop even if I want to!"_

_ Misaki did not feel Usagi-san moved closer. He felt a large, cold hand pats his head. _

_ "I see." Usagi-san said._

_ Without warning, Usagi-san grabbed his arms and captured the younger man's lips._

_ Shock held Misaki immobile. His eyes went wide as the older man plundered his mouth. Then, he only felt pleasure. He sighed, eyes fluttering, eyes becoming half-lidded as he felt the pleasurable feeling of Usagi-san's lips. After a few seconds, Usagi drew away. Then he smirked. "You stopped."_

_ Usagi-san hides his face and hugged Misaki, warming him. "Sorry. Just for a little while…"_

_ Misaki grabbed his coat at Usagi's back. "Usagi-san, you can cry if you want to."_

_ "Baka. Little brats shouldn't be patronizing their elders. I'll tell you something, I've never cried in front of anybody since I was born. Except you. As if I'd let anyone but you see me like this."_

"Usagi-san? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Misaki was kneeling beside him, concern and fear evident in his eyes.

Usagi did not realize that he was on the floor now, kneeling as well. What was that? What was the image he saw? Is that one of his memories?

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Usagi whispered, more so to himself than to Misaki.

"What happened? Did anything hurt? Would you like me to call the doctor? How about some water? Here, why don't you sit – "

Usagi held Misaki's hand to stop his rambling. He then smiled. "I'm okay."

Misaki was still frowning, obviously not believing him. "Are you sure?"

Usagi sighed. "Yes." He then sat on the floor and looked at Misaki. "I.."

Misaki sat down at the floor, too, not letting go of Usagi's hands. "What is it?"

"I…saw something. While we were kssing."

Misaki gasped and leaned closer. "Really? What did you see? Did you remember anything?"

Usagi thought hard, remembering what he saw. "You and I were there. It was snowing. You were not wearing a coat. And we were under a lamppost."

Misaki tilted his head. "Oookay…then what?"

"You were crying. You were shouting. And I just stood there and, maybe I got tired of you crying so I…kissed you. And you stopped crying immediately." Usagi chuckled drily. "I think you were shocked."

The situation sounds vaguely familiar. After a few thoughtful minutes, Misaki gasped. "Wait, I think I know that."

Usagi looked at him hopefully. "So it did happen? It's just not my imagination?"

MIsaki shook his head slowly, thinking hard. "If I remember correctly, it was Nii-chan's birthday and he brought his girlfriend and introduced you two." He looked at Usagi-san. "I remember now. I was angry with him for being so dense. He wanted to introduce you to his future wife, not knowing that you…love him." Misaki smiled weakly. "I think that was the time I only wanted to punch him. And that was also the first time you kissed me." Misaki said shyly.

"So it did happen?" Usagi asked, amazement evident in his eyes.

Misaki chuckled, wiping a tear that was threatening to fall out. "It did. It did happen." Misaki laughed as he launched himself on Usagi's arms, hugging his broad shoulders. "Oh, Usagi-san! You're getting them back! You're getting your memories back now!"

Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki as well and hugged him tight. "Thank you, Misaki."

Misaki drew back. "Huh? What for?"

Usagi kissed Misaki's nose, making Misaki giggle. "For everything." Usagi whispered.

The two remained wrapped up in each other, absorbing each other's heat. Misaki felt so contented and satisfied that his eyes were soon drooping.

Usagi felt Misaki's weight got heavier and the arms hugging him went slack. He could tell by Misaki's even breathing that the younger man was now asleep.

Usagi smiled and with Misaki still in his arms, slowly stood up and arranged Misaki so that the younger man was comfortably in his arms. He then carried Misaki, bridal style, up to the stairs to the younger man's room. He removed the covers in Misaki's bed and laid the younger man down. He then removed Misaki's shoes and also his coat.

Usagi sat down on MIsaki's bed, gazing down at Misaki's sleeping face. Usagi smiled as he brushed back Misaki's hair from his face, he then traced his fingers down his forehead, to his nose and swiped his thumb gently along Misaki's mouth. Satisfied, Usagi stood up. A hand suddenly shot up and grasped the hem of his shirt.

Usagi turned, and sure enough, Misaki was still asleep.

"Usagi…san. Stay." Misaki mumbled in his sleep. He then sighed and burrowed his head on the pillow. He still has a grasp on Usagi's shirt and with a mighty pull, Usagi sat back down on the bed. Needless to say, Usagi was surprised and was thinking that Misaki was just talking in his sleep. But, in all honesty, he wanted to know how the younger man felt in his arms more.

Usagi's eyes softened. He then leaned down and removed his shoes, then lay down beside Misaki, unmoving, unsure what to do.

Misaki solved his dilemma by snuggling closer and burying his nose in Usagi's chest. He then wrapped his arms around Usagi and inserted his leg between the older man's own. And with a sigh, his breathing evened out again.

Usagi stared at the chestnut locks beneath his nose and felt really comfortable for the first time. He moved his arms slowly, afraid of waking Misaki up, then wrapped it around the younger man. He slowly relaxed as he rubbed his hand at Misaki's back unconsciously. A few minutes more and he too, fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: *sigh* I love publishing this one by one. Wish I could have thought of it sooner. Hehe. Anyway, hooray for smut in this chapter! Yey! *jumps up and down***

**Unfortunately, I don't own Junjou Romantica. **

**CHAPTER 10**

Misaki woke up the next morning with the sun streaming from his window. He blinked his sleepy eyes and the first thing that greeted him was a broad, warm chest pressed against his nose. He blinked some more, making sure that he's awake. That was when he felt the strong arms encircling him. He drew back slightly, eyes widening as he realized that Usagi was in with him. In bed. Sleeping.

Usagi's lips were slightly parted and Misaki could feel his warm breath. He could also feel Usagi's chest rise and fall as he breathed. Misaki's eyes grew half-lidded, then fluttered closed as he relished in the warmth of Usagi-san. It felt too good. It has been quite some time when he was able to wake up wrapped up in Usagi's arms like this. He snuggled closer and he breathed in Usagi's scent.

"Misaki."

Misaki started and stared at Usagi, thinking that the man was awake. No, his eyes are still closed, his breathing still even.

"Mmm…Misaki."

Misaki stared in surprise as Usagi smiled slightly in his sleep. He then shifted and Misaki gasped. If he's not mistaken, that is a…something…pressed against his stomach. Misaki was not mistaken. Usagi Jr. was pressed against his stomach and he blushed brightly. What a way to wake up.

Usagi shifted in his sleep and dropped his hand to Misaki's hips and drew him closer. Misaki gasped, his erection also very prominent between them.

Usagi heard the gasp in his sleep-fogged mind. He blinked his eyes and his delicious dream suddenly vanished. He opened his eyes fully and saw Misaki's flushed face. Usagi shifted and moaned softly as MIsaki's still-clothed erection pressed against his own.

"U – Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered.

Usagi brushed his fingers through Misaki's hair and leaned in close for a soft, sweet kiss. He drew out his tongue and swiped it on Misaki's bottom lip, his hand lowering until it was on the waistband of Misaki's pants. Usagi-san suddenly plunged his tongue between Misaki's lips and at the same time, cupped Misaki through his pants.

Misaki bucked as he felt Usagi palmed him through his jeans. He then drew out his tongue as well to battle it out with Usagi. Usagi moaned and shifted a little so that he was on top of Misaki, all the while continuing their hot, deep kiss and still continuing to touch Misaki through his jeans.

Misaki wrenched his mouth away as he gasp from lack of air. He opened his eyes and they collided with Usagi's violet eyes. They were filled with lust and desire and want and Misaki felt air caught in his throat.

"Misaki…my Misaki…" Usagi-san whispered against Misaki's neck as he deftly remove the button on Misaki's pants. And with a wicked smile for Misaki, leaned down and used his teeth to pull the zipper down.

Misaki moaned when Usagi's mouth softly nudged his erection. "God, Usagi-san…please…"

Usagi completely removed Misaki's pants and groaned at the sight of the bulge in the younger man's boxers. "What's this, Misaki? Is it because it's morning? Or because it wants to play with me?"

"S – Shut up! For all I know, it's just because it's morning. Not about you!" Misaki panted as Usagi nibbled his stomach.

"Hmm…we'll see about that." Then, with a very wicked smile, he removed Misaki's boxers and licked at the very tip of Misaki's weeping cock.

"Nngh!" Misaki bucked, hands finding purchase on Usagi's silver hair. "Usagi-san…"

"What?" Usagi whispered as he continued to lick the tip gently. He smirked as Misaki bucked his hips, apparently impatient to end the teasing.

"Usagi-san…please…" Misaki pleaded, thrusting his hips towards Usagi's mouth, wanting more.

"Please what?"

Misaki blushed brightly. "You know…"

Usagi-san stopped altogether and leaned up to kiss Misaki's cheek softly. "No, I don't know. You have to tell me."

Misaki bit his lips and grasped Usagi's shirt from his back. "I – I can't believe you."

"Now, Misaki, we can do this all day. I'm not the one who looks like they're about to explode." Usagi sneered and proceeded to lick Misaki's ears, down to his collarbone and down to the younger man's nipples. He then sucked one nipple harshly and Misaki threw back his head and cried out.

"Fine! Usagi-san suck me! Please suck me! I think I'm going to die if you don't suck me right now!"

Usagi-san then placed a very soft kiss on Misaki's navel and looked up. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

And without further ado, he placed his mouth at Misaki's weeping cock and deep throated Misaki without warning.

Misaki's eyes rolled at the back of his head as he moaned aloud in pleasure, hands finding purchase at the headboard above his head. "Oh god, Usagi-san…"

Usagi hummed and Misaki gasped at the very pleasurable vibration on his member. He felt himself hit the back of Usagi's throat. Then the older man swallowed and Misaki moaned aloud at the sensation. Shit, that felt good. He spread his legs wider as Usagi-san continued to deep throat him reUsagitlessly. He felt so close, he felt so pent up that he felt his orgasm fast approaching.

He was now panting harshly as he clawed at the headboard above his head. "Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Oh, god, more! I'm so close! Nngg! So good…"

Usagi smirked and he put one finger near his mouth so that when he deep throat Misaki, his finger would get wet with his saliva, as well. Satisfied that it was good and wet, he pressed it against Misaki's twitching entrance and circled it gently.

MIsaki gasped and his eyes shot open as he felt something pressing against his entrance. His torso lifted off the bed as he felt that finger entered him. He then fell back and moaned loudly as Usagi found and stroked his prostate. Misaki spread his legs wider to accommodate the invading finger.

"Usagi-san! More please! Faster!"

Misaki continued to thrust in time with the invading finger. He felt so close…just…a…little…more…

Suddenly, the finger and Usagi's sucking abruptly stopped.

Misaki whimpered and glared at Usagi-san. "Why did you – "

Usagi suddenly flipped him to his stomach. "Get on your knees," came the husky command.

Misaki scrambled to obey and immediately went on his hands and knees. He fully expected that Usagi will enter him but instead felt something wet and soft touched his entrance.

Misaki nearly jumped. "Usagi-san!" Misaki shouted as Usagi's tongue ran over his entrance.

Usagi slowly lapped at Misaki's entrance before suddenly plunging his tongue into the boy's body. He tightly gripped the smaller boy's hips as Misaki screamed and twisted in pleasure. Misaki shoved back hard against the tongue pleasuring him and threw back his head and moaned loudly when Usagi-san reached around and pumped his rock-hard erection.

"Oh god, oh god, Usagi-san, oh god…" Misaki chanted as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. One last thrust of Usagi's tongue and Misaki screamed as his orgasm hit him hard. He cUsagiched his eyes tightly as he braced his weight using his arms as he screamed and screamed as his orgasm continued to rock him. Usagi continued to stroke his erection, the older man's hand getting coated by copious amounts of semen.

MIsaki's arms gave away and fell on his stomach, limp and very exhausted. He was still panting, unable to move. That has got to be his hardest orgasm. Ever.

Usagi-san tentatively licked his fingers and tasted Misaki's come. He felt another erection at the taste. Usagi-san already came when he first licked Misaki's entrance. It had a very unique taste and coupled with Misaki's chanting of his name, he came in no time at all.

Usagi lied down next to Misaki again and wiped the sweat on the younger man's brow. Sleepy and satisfied green eyes looked back at him. "Good morning, Usagi-san."

Usagi chuckled. "Good morning, Misaki."

"I gotta say, I never came so hard in my life."

Usagi kissed Misaki's sweat-dampened locks. "I'm flattered."

Usagi felt confused. What he did to Misaki was like an instinct. He does not have any idea what he was doing but he knew what to do. It looks like that he might have done this thing countless times before. He does not felt any regret, but felt very happy and satisfied that he was able to bring pleasure to Misaki.

Misaki saw the turbuUsagit emotions swirling in Usagi's eyes. As the afterglow slowly faded, guilt came creeping in. Misaki felt guilty, like he was taking advantage of Usagi.

Misaki slowly sat up on the bed and avoiding Usagi's eyes, looked on the floor for his clothes.

"Misaki? What's wrong?" Usagi asked, concern marring his features as he sat up.

"Nothing." Misaki said while he located his shirt and his pants. Hmm. He did not even realized that his shirt was removed.

"Misaki."

Misaki sighed resignedly, still not facing Usagi. "Everything."

"What do you mean, 'everything?'"

Misaki sighed as he pulled on his pants. "I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I never meant to take advantage."

Usagi frowned. "Take advantage? When?"

Misaki faced Usagi aas he leaned on the wall opposite the bed, "The kiss last night, and now this."

Usagi-san calmly stared at him. "Okay. I'm still waiting on the part where you were taking advantage."

Misaki pushed back from the wall and threw up his hands. "Can't you see! I am taking advantage of you! You don't have your memories, then a few weeks ago, you don't even remember your own name! And now this! What does that make me?"

Usagi stood up from the bed and stood in front of Misaki. "What do you think that makes you?" Usagi asked calmly.

"Someone taking advantage! God, Usagi! Can't you understand?"

"No I don't, Misaki. Make me." Usagi asked tightly, hands cUsagiching at his side.

Misaki sighed heavily and shook his head. "Not now. I have school." He then turned and went to the door.

Usagi grabbed his hand. "I don't understand about the taking advantage part, Misaki. I did it because I want to, not because I need to. No one is taking advantage here."

Without a word, without acknowledging that he heard him, Misaki gently remove his hand from Usagi's grip and went out the room. Usagi helplessly looked at Misaki's back, feeling as if the few centimeters between them is indeed a few miles away.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, honestly I gotta tell you that I love this chapter. It just goes to show HOW JEALOUS Usagi gets when anyone touches HIS Misaki. And I also think that I left this chapter out when I published it for the first time. Thank you for informing me and making me aware of my error, erikalbryrat. :D**

**I hate disclaimers, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Junjou Romantica is not mine! (cries hysterically in one corner)**

**CHAPTER 11**

Usagi was in his office, sitting by his desk with his laptop on in front of him. He and Aikawa have been corresponding through emails when she heard that Usagi came home already. She is currently in Paris, arranging Usagi's book launching.

Usagi sighed and stared at the screen before him. The cursor in the screen kept on blinking, mocking him, daring him to write something.

Usagi sighed again. "What do you want me to do? I've never done this before!"

Usagi the stood up and paced. He was still bothered by what happened that morning with Misaki. He thought they were making good progress, until Misaki said that the younger man was taking advantage.

"Taking advantage." Usagi scoffed. "What the hell does that mean, anyway?"

What Usagi said that morning was true. He didn't do that to Misaki because he needs to, but because he wants to. Regardless of his lost memories, he felt something for the younger man. When he touched Misaki, whether accidentally or on purpose, his skin burns hot, like touching a blazing fire. In truth, he was a little apprehensive that they were both guys, but after spending time with Misaki, after getting to know him, all his doubts vanish into thin air.

"Maybe I love him." Usagi whispered, stopping in the middle of the floor.

Usagi actually felt that he does, he just may need to confirm it. Regardless of his reaction to this morning's fight, he understood what Misaki was saying. Here he is, a man in his 30's, no memories, apparently very filthy rich and they almost had hot sex. So, Usagi understood where Misaki was coming from.

Usagi sighed again, dragging his hands down his face wearily. They need to talk. He glanced at the clock on his desk. 2pm. Misaki will be out in 30 minutes. Usagi quickly put on a coat and got the keys to his red sportscar atop the microwave oven. (How the hell did it get there?)

They need to talk. It's time for them to fix this…misunderstanding between them. Usagi tried to call Misaki's phone but only got the voicemail. Well, I'll be there in 5 minutes. I can wait that long.

Class ended early for Misaki today. His professor, who was 9 months pregnant, was rushed to the hospital when her water broke in front of the whole class. So, class ended early. Well, just as well. Misaki couldn't concentrate at all with any of his lessons today. What happened this morning was still fresh in his mind. He sighed as he gathered his books and shoved them all unceremoniously inside his bag.

_I didn't mean to hurt him. Oh God, I think I made a big mess of things._

"Oi, what's with the big sigh?"

It was Sumi-senpai and he looks ready to leave already.

Misaki smiled weakly. "Sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Apparently. Want to tell me about it?" He then smiled wickedly and wagged his eyebrows seductively.

Misaki laughed in spite of himself. "No, but thanks."

Sumi-senpai shrugged. "Maybe later, then. Want to get out of here?"

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes, please."

They walked out of the classroom and proceeded to walk outside of the school. Sumi-senpai was babbling on about the pictures that he took of the school festival a few weeks ago. Misaki was not listening, still unable to concentrate and still thinking about the fight.

_I'll make dinner later. Then, I'll apologize to him. He's Usagi-san, I'm sure he'll listen. We really need to talk this out._

"…so we had sex at the top of the hood of the car."

Misaki paused in his step and stared at Sumi-senpai. "Did I just hear you say that _'you had sex at the top of the hood of the car'_?"

Sumi-senpai smirked. "I knew that will get your attention."

Misaki sighed, obviously, he was not paying attention again. "Sorry. I wasn't listening."

"You got that right." He paused and turned to look at Misaki directly. "Why don't you tell me? It will make you feel better. Talking always does that."

"Thanks, senpai. But it's personal. I need to figure it out on my own."

Sumi-senpai looked at Misaki's sad and helpless expression and felt his heart melt. He sighed heavily then hooked one arm around Misaki's neck, burying his face in Misaki's hair.

"I understand. But I just want you to know, I'm here as your senpai if you need me, okay?"

Misaki chuckled and squeezed Sumi-senpai's arm. "Thank you, senpai. I'll remember that."

Then Misaki was surprised when the arm hugging him was suddenly jerked back. Next thing he knew, Sumi-senpai was sprawled on the sidewalk and with a bleeding nose. He was having a death glare fight with Usagi-san who was breathing hard and whose knuckles were bleeding.

"U – Usagi-san! What the hell?" Misaki shouted as he knelt by Sumi-senpai's side. He then fished out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it against Sumi-senpai's nose.

"Misaki, stand up." Usagi-san said through gritted teeth.

Misaki stared defiantly back. "No! Apologize to Sumi-senpai! What you did was out of line! What the hell were you thinking?"

Usagi-san lowered his bleeding fist. "He was touching you."

Misaki scoffed. "Oh, so now you're jealous? God, Usagi-san! His nose won't stop bleeding!"

Sumi-senpai smiled weakly. "I'm ok –"

"Apologize, Usagi-san! Now!"

"No! Stand up! We're going home!"

"Not until you apologize!"

"You should be apologizing!"

Green eyes went wide. "Me? What does this have to do with me?"

Sumi-senpai stared at them back and forth, as if watching a tennis match. "No, really, Misaki. I'm ok –"

"_You_ let him touch _you_!"

"Ah! So now it's my fault?"

"…ano…"

"Yes it is! He wouldn't have touched you if you didn't give him permission!"

A sarcastic laugh. "I can't believe this. You're turning it around. You're just jealous, aren't you?"

Silence.

"…what if I am?"

Green eyes went impossibly wider. "W—What?"

Usagi's violet eyes flared then he leaned down and gripped Misaki's wrist, pulling him up.

"O-Oi! Wait! Stop! What about Sumi-senpai?" Misaki spluttered as he tried to let Usagi-san release his wrist.

Sumi-senpai shrugged. "Again, as I said, I'm ok – "

"I don't care about him. We're going home." Usagi-san said tightly as he dragged a somewhat-reluctant, but otherwise accepting Misaki.

"Wha – " Misaki stared helplessly at Sumi-senpai then tried to frantically follow Usagi-san.

The grip on his wrist lessened and blood was flowing through his hands again. Misaki jerked his hand from Usagi's grip then rubbed them to help blood circulate. They both stomped away in silence. Both fuming and lost in their own thoughts.

Usagi was still fuming. That damn bastard had the gall to touch Misaki. A bloody nose is not enough. Maybe castration.

Misaki was lost in thought then he noticed that they were approaching the busy streets already. So far, the traffic light is red. Then, while Misaki was observing it, the light went green.

Usagi-san continued to walk, oblivious to his surroundings, still fuming (but was quite calm already).

He then heard a loud honking noise. Probably a big truck or a big bus.

Then he heard a shout. "USAGI-SAN! WATCH OUT!"

Misaki stared in horror as the bus came nearer, it was going at top speed. Baka Usagi is not looking where he's going! Usagi was only a few feet away! I can reach him! "USAGI-SAN! WATCH OUT!"

Misaki blanched as he heard a screeching sound of tires hitting pavement and a quick sickening thud. Then a woman screamed and Misaki came running.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Maybe the last 3 chapters are my favorite part in this. Of course, I love it when Usagi got his memories back (uh-oh, spoiler for someone who hasn't read this yet.) anyway, I actually sighed with relief when this happened. **

**CHAPTER 12**

Misaki was seated on one of the chairs in the hospital and dragged his hands wearily against his face. He propped his head at the back of the chair, sighing heavily. He was in the hospital for 3 hours now. Then the events that happened that afternoon flashed through his mind.

_ The screeching sound of the tires as they hit the pavement. A quick sickening thud. Misaki was paralyzed, rooted to the spot, until a woman screamed. He ran frantically to where the accident happened._

_ "USAGI-SAN!" Misaki shouted. _

_Then he saw him. _

_Misaki's legs finally gave way as he beheld Usagi-san. He was lying on the pavement, and he was awake while his head was bleeding from a deep gash. A crowd of people were already forming around._

"_Oh, God, Usagi-san. So much blood…so much blood. Ambulance…help…" Misaki mumbled incoherently._

_Usagi-san groaned and tried to sit up. "Misaki…"_

_Misaki suddenly snapped out of it. "Wait here, Usagi-san. I'll call an ambulance."_

"_Hey, mister, I already called an ambulance. They're on their way." Piped a man in spandex shorts and green shirt._

_Misaki lowered his cellphone. "Thank you." He then glared at Usagi-san. "This was what I was saying! Always look both ways when crossing the street! Didn't I tell your father to teach you how to cross the DAMN CROSSWALK?"_

_Usagi-san winced by Misaki's volume. "Could you…please…shut up for a while?"_

_Usagi-san was saved by another of Misaki's ranting (and possible murder) by the arrival of the ambulance._

And after three hours, he is still here in the waiting room. Waiting. For three hours. Misaki glanced irritably at the door leading to the emergency room. What could be taking them so long? Is Usagi-san getting a bypass brain surgery in there?

In truth, Misaki kept on holding on to his anger for fear of being driven crazy or insane. He is holding on to the anger so that the fear would not creep out again, just like the last time when he first heard that Usagi-san was in a plane crash. It was there, just swimming in his eyes, tears that threatened to fall out by slightest provocation.

Suddenly, a hand held out a steaming cup in front of him. He looked up and saw Haruhiko. He gratefully accepted the coffee and almost inhaled it.

Haruhiko sat down beside him. "Careful, that's hot." He paused to sip his own coffee. "Any news yet?"

Misaki sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "None yet." Misaki looked at his cup. "I can't…"

Haruhiko glanced at him. "Can't what?"

"I can't bear the thought of losing him again." Misaki sniffed. "I just can't."

"You won't lose him." Haruhiko sniffed as well, pushing his glasses up his nose. "He's far too stubborn and idiotic to leave this way."

Suddenly, the door to the emergency room burst open. Two pairs of eyes swiveled in that direction, looking hopeful.

The doctor removed his mask and looked around the waiting room. "Relatives of Usami-san?"

"Here!" Misaki exclaimed, standing up.

The doctor sighed. "Well, basically, he's okay. He had a deep gash on his forehead, a few cuts and bruises on his cheeks, arms and legs. He lost quite a lot of blood because of the wound. We had to do a little bit of blood transfusion. But otherwise, he's okay." The doctor beamed, totally oblivious to Misaki's horrified look.

Misaki cleared his throat. "Can we see him?"

"Families only."

Haruhiko stepped forward. His eyeglasses glinted menacingly. "He is family."

The doctor gulped. "Okay then. This way, please."

The doctor led them to the closed door of the emergency room. "One person at a time."

Misaki glanced pleadingly at Haruhiko. Haruhiko sighed. "Just go, will you? I'm not interested in seeing Akihiko's mug at this time."

Misaki smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Even if you say that, I knew you cared about him."

Haruhiko blushed madly. "I don't!"

Misaki shrugged. "Well, how can you explain the fact that you were here five minutes after I called you?"

Haruhiko stammered. "Well – it could be - that I was close by! That's right!"

Misaki smirked. "Yeah. Whatever." Misaki paused. "Thanks, Usagi-ani."

Misaki pushed the door open to the emergency room, bracing himself for something worst.

He saw Usagi-san lying in bed, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Misaki covered his mouth, preventing a sob from escaping.

"Usagi-san." He whispered.

Slowly, not to disturb Usagi-san, he walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly at the edge. It's like déjà vu. Misaki's eyes traced Usagi-san's face, his head that is wrapped in gauze; his cheeks have scratches; his arm with gauze around it. Despite himself, Misaki chuckled. "Oh, Usagi-san. Haven't we done this before?"

Misaki lifted his hand and brushed Usagi's hair from his face. Unable to help himself, Misaki leaned down and brushed his lips against Usagi's soft, parted ones.

A hand suddenly tangled through Misaki's hair and a tongue suddenly invaded his mouth. Misaki squeaked and tried to pull away in surprise, but to no avail. The hand slid down to his nape and the tongue left his mouth but the lips were still pressed against his. Able to recover from the surprise attack, Misaki sighed and parted his lips and drew out his tongue to touch Usagi's lower lip. Misaki all but felt Usagi's groan as he felt the hand cupping his nape moved in to cup his cheek. With a last nip to Misaki's lower lip, Usagi-san drew away.

Misaki was flushed, panting and breathless from the kiss. He gazed down and was greeted by Usagi's violet ones. Misaki glared and punched Usagi-san lightly on the chest.

"You scared me to death, you know."

Usagi chuckled, fingers testing the softness of Misaki's hair. "I know. I'm sorry. I guess second time's the charm."

Misaki huffed. "Well, I hope second time's the last one."

"Well, I hope so too." Usagi shifted and sat up slowly, still facing Misaki. "I remembered the time when my father was chasing us down the street and I was almost got hit by a bus, if not for you."

Misaki chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that."

"You told father to teach his children to cross the damn crosswalk."

"Hmm. I can't believe you remember those things. I certainly –"

Misaki cut off as he stared at Usagi's bright eyes and smiling lips.

"Wha…" Misaki hummed thoughtfully a he leaned away from Usagi-san slightly. "What was your pen name when you were writing your books?"

Usagi smiled. "For the boy's love novel, it's Akikawa Yayoi. Because I was born in March."

Misaki's eyes widened a bit. "When was our first kiss?"

"Hmmm. Before Christmas. It was Takahiro's birthday."

Misaki swallowed, tears swimming in his eyes. "W – Where did we go on my birthday when I turned 19?"

Usagi smiled wistfully, taking Misaki's hands and tangling their fingers together. "Sapporo. We rented a sleeper car, " then his voice went lower as he stared at Misaki's eyes. "then we made love inside the sleeper car, then we went sightseeing in Sapporo where I bought marimo."

Tears were flowing now in Misak's eyes. "What happened in the Ferris wheel at the city after our "normal" date?"

Usagi kissed Misaki's forehead. "The first time you told me that you love me." Usagi gazed at Misaki's eyes lovingly. "And that was also the time you assuaged my fears about our relationship. I was apprehensive that I was forcing you to do something that you don't want to do. But you said that you were seriously okay with it." Usagi smiled softly. "You told me you love me that night."

Misaki's tears were flowing freely now, his lips were trembling and his nose were quite pinkish. Usagi-san thought that Misaki never looked more adorable as he is now.

Misaki buried his face in his hands as he cried softly. Usagi-san's memories are back. He's back. He remembered everything.

Usagi gently pried Misaki's hands away from his face. "Hey, what's the matter?" Usagi gently wiped Misaki's tears away with his thumbs.

Misaki did an inelegant sniff then shook his head. He then looked deeply in Usagi's eyes. "I love you."

Usagi-san's heart melted by those words, and he himself felt tears prickling his eyes. "I love you more."

Misaki chuckled, then shook his head. "Not possible." Then wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and kissed him for all he was worth.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: *grins idiotically* Chapter 13 is up. I'm so happy! Unfortunately, still don't own them no matter how happy I am. **** (OMG, does that even make sense?)**

**CHAPTER 13**

One month after the accident, Usagi's doctor pronounced him in good health. Usagi felt elatedly happy about that information and was _ultimately elatedly happy_ that the doctor gave him a green light on "vigorous activities."

The old lady that Usagi saved on the plane was Tsubaki Ono, the heir and the owner of the biggest onsen in Osaka. Her onsen was a tourist spot and it is always full. She called Usagi at their apartment, extending her invitation to stay in her onsen for three days for free, with all the amenities. Usagi imagined Misaki covered in nothing but a small white towel and readily agreed.

Misaki was very happy that Usagi-san's memories have returned already. Usagi-san still tries to concoct his "mystery curry" but Misaki was insistent that he does not need to. He also has tons of work to do, finishing tons of manuscripts that were neglected in his absence. Aikawa drops by every now and then to pester Usagi-san to finish the manuscript or "I will take Misaki-kun away from you and you won't have sex for a month". Yes, their lives were back to normal now, aside from one thing.

MIsaki was also very happy that Usagi was given a clean bill of health by his doctor and was even given a green light for some "vigorous activities", although Misaki is wondering on why Usagi has not made a move on him yet. Sure, they make out, they do some heavy petting, but that's it. Deep in his mind, Misaki thought, is Usagi-san getting tired of me?

After a few days, Misaki resolved to himself that he was going to seduce Usagi-san because this lack of sex is driving him insane! Sleeping next to Usagi at night but nothing is happening, is almost taking its toll on Misaki who is always in aroused state around Usagi-san nowadays.

"Misaki." Usagi-san called, coming down the stairs from his office.

Misaki was in the kitchen, drinking tea and pondering about his "Seduce Usagi-san until he begged for Mercy" plan. He looked up and his breath caught in his throat at how hot Usagi-san looked with his hair tousled, like he just came from a bout of hot romp in the hay. And with just that, his arousal is back full force.

"What?" Misaki asked, irritated that Usagi-san seems to be unaffected by their nearness.

Usagi-san poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned on the counter facing Misaki. "Do you have classes next week?"

"Next week? No, it's winter vacation. Why?"

Usagi took a sip of his coffee. "Ono-san invited us over to her onsen for three days."

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. "Us?"  
Usagi sighed. "Yes, us. I personally don't like to go but it would seem rude to her if I decline her invitation. And it said me plus one, so would you like to go?"

Misaki felt insulted by that. Usagi plus one. I'm just plus one, Misaki thought bitterly. "Sure."

Usagi smiled and laid down his cup on the counter. "Great."

Without warning, he suddenly took a step forward and captured Misaki's lips with his own. Misaki's eyes widened as he gasp. Usagi took the opportunity to enter Misaki's mouth with his tongue. Misaki moaned with pleasure and closed his eyes as Usagi plundered his mouth. Usagi still has some sense in to him when he removed the tea cup from Misaki's nerveless fingers. Misaki wound his arms around Usagi's waist and gripped his shirt at his back as Usagi explored Misaki's mouth with his tongue.

Man, Misaki thought. Usagi-san really knows how to kiss. All coherent thoughts left his brain as Usagi drew out his tongue to battle with Misaki's.

Misaki felt like melting, if not for Usagi's hands in his hair and neck, he would have crumpled to the floor. Misaki moaned as he felt Usagi's erection against his stomach and shamelessly grind himself against Usagi. Usagi moaned in return and moved his hands to Misaki's hips, guiding his fluid movements. Misaki moaned at the delicious friction and continued to grind against Usagi. He was so aroused even before the kiss that he felt his orgasm is very near. And still Usagi kept on devouring his mouth like a starving man being offered a feast and still grinding himself against Misaki. Misaki is now panting against Usagi's mouth. Just—a little-more—

Suddenly Usagi stopped grinding against Misaki and lifted his mouth. Misaki whimpered in disappointment at the loss of friction. "Usagi-san…" he whined.

Usagi smirked and kissed Misaki's forehead. He looked down at Misaki's face and almost took the younger man right then and there when he saw Misaki's lust-hazed eyes and red, swolUsagi and damp lips. Usagi leaned down and nibbled a path from Misaki's jaw line to his ear.

"My Misaki…so beautiful…" Usagi whispered against Misaki's ear.

"S-Shut up!" And with that, without even Usagi touching him, Misaki came. He clutched Usagi's back and whimpered against his shoulder as spasms racked his body. It felt so good and Misaki took a few minutes as the spasms slowly ebbed away. It felt good…but Misaki felt empty. He should be experiencing this with Usagi as well, they should feel pleasure from each other. It should not be just one-sided. Misaki's earlier thoughts of Usagi being tired of him came full-force. Is Usagi tired of making love to me already?

Usagi-san continued to hold Misaki until he felt the shudders from Misaki's orgasm ebbing away. Misaki still has his face hidden against Usagi's shoulder and Usagi could feel that the younger man has tensed up. Usagi rubbed his hands on Misaki's back, smirking.

"Um…Usagi-san?" MIsaki asked softly, his face still hidden in Usagi's shoulder.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"Um…I just want to ask something…"

"What is it?" Usagi stroked Misaki's hair with one hand, urging the younger man to look at him. But Misaki refused and kept his burning face hidden from Usagi. Usagi relented and he changed their positions so that he was the one leaning on the counter and has Misaki's full weight in front of him.

Misaki tightened his fingers on the shirt on Usagi's back. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen."

Usagi chuckled. "Okay."

Misaki placed his forehead on Usagi's chest, still refusing to look at him. "When…I got the news that you were in a plane crash…I was…scared, no, terrified that I already lost you." Misaki felt tears threatening to spill out.

Usagi did not say anything, just tightened his arms around the younger man.

"I'm not ready to lose you yet, Usagi-san."

"I'm here, Misaki. I'll never leave you."

"But…even if you're here, you're really not…here." Misaki said softly.

Usagi frowned and forced Misaki to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Misaki's face burned crimson and he fixed his eyes on Usagi's neck. "Well, it has been a month since the doctor said that you could…you know. But we haven't...you know."

Usagi sighed. "Misaki…"

Misaki finally fixed his green eyes, swirling with hurt and fear to Usagi's violet ones. Maybe I'm wrong, but there's…love…in Usagi's eyes, Misaki thought absently. "Are you tired of…you know…having s-sex with me?"

Usagi finally laughed. Misaki frowned as he struggled out of Usagi's arms. But Usagi's arms were strong and warm and safe and Usagi pulled Misaki back. Usagi smiled and traced Misaki's lower lip with his thumb.

"Misaki, how could you say that I'm tired of making love to you? How could you say that as I lie awake each night hearing you breathing, wishing that I could just take you? How could you say that when every waking moment that I have is filled with thoughts of you and me together?"

Misaki stood there with wide eyes. "Then why – "

Usagi smiled again. "I want to show you that I love you, because of you, Misaki, I just don't want sex from you." Usagi cupped Misaki's cheeks in his large, cool hands as he chuckled. "Well, I do want sex from you, but that's not all. I want you, all of you. I want to see your face every morning when I wake up. I want to kiss you every night before I go to sleep. I just want to hold you every winter when the nights get cold. I wanted to prove to you that I'm not after you just for sex. I love you. All of you."

Misaki felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He laughed as Usagi leaned down and kissed his cheeks dry. He felt so…free. What Usagi said just melted all his fears away and only his love for this wonderful, amazing, incredible man remained. He sighed happily as Usagi kissed his lips softly.

"Are we okay now?" Usagi asked softly against Misaki's ear.

Misaki sighed and with a mock glare punched Usagi in the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" Usagi asked with mock pain as he rubbed his chest.

Misaki folded his arms across his chest. "Baka Usagi. You could have just told me that, you know, instead of making me worry here."

"Yes, well. I could have. But it's more fun seeing you squirm." Usagi chortled as Misaki punched him again, this time in the shoulder. Usagi captured Misaki's fist and tangled their fingers together and kissed each knuckle.

Misaki blushed as he melted against Usagi's chest. "You better make this up to me. This lack of sex is seriously affecting my everyday life."

Usagi chuckled darkly, sending goosebumps along Misaki's spine. "Oh, I do intend to make this up to you, my dear Misaki." He leaned down and licked Misaki's earlobe, causing the younger man to moan. "Don't even think I'm going to let you sleep when we get to Ono-san's onsen." He slid his hands from Misaki's back to his ass, cupping it and hauling him against the older man's erection. Misaki whimpered, legs buckling as he felt Usagi's erection through his jeans. "When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk for a week."

Misaki looked at him with lust-clouded eyes. "You're just all talk, old man. You have to show me to prove it."

Usagi chuckled again. "Oh I do intend to show you, my dear Misaki. You have just been warned."

MIsaki felt trepidation, nervousness, a little bit of fear.

And tremendous arousal at Usagi's warning.

He can't wait.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Chiharu Moka, I believe this is the one you were referring to in your message? I love this chapter. It's so fluffy and hot and just freaking…wow. Anyway, thank you to all those who read this, to all who reviewed and to all who just patronize this. I just want to tell you that your reviews are the wood that keeps the fire burning. Raise the yaoi flag, keep on writing and rock on! You guys are the best. :D**

**EPILOGUE**

After a week, Usagi still refused to have sex with Misaki, reasoning, "All the more it will be saved up next week", and would walk away with a naughty wink.

A great surprise came their way when Usagi received an e-mail from his brother, Haruhiko. Usagi laughed when he read the email. Haruhiko and Usagi's Italian doctor, Dr. Romero eloped and they are now living together in Marseilles. Usagi-chichi e-mailed him as well, ranting about Haruhiko's behavior. Usagi emailed back, asking his father to just leave his brother alone. Usagi couldn't be happier for his brother.

Finally, Usagi and Misaki are now on their way to Ono-san's onsen in Osaka. Misaki's on vacation and Usagi just finished his latest manuscript, and has asked Aikawa-san to not call him for anything. Misaki couldn't help but shiver in anticipation for the next three days. It will be just him and Usagi-san with no interruptions. Misaki squirmed in his seat as he felt his pants getting snugger by the minute.

Usagi-san looked at Misaki and smirked as he saw Misaki squirm in his seat. Usagi-san has planned something special for Misaki. Very special that it could be a night Misaki would never, ever forget.

"Welcome, Usami-san. It is a great honor that you accepted my invitation." Tsubaki Ono bowed deeply in front of Usagi-san and Misaki. She was old but her eyes still twinkle with humor, mischief and kindness. She was a small woman, only reaching Usagi's waist. She turned to Misaki and grasps both his hands. Misaki was taken aback and smiled nervously.

"Misaki-kun, I've heard so much about you from Usami-san."

Misaki laughed nervously. "Really? I hope all of them are good."

Ono-san's eyes twinkle with humor. "Oh, all of them are good, I assure you." She squeezed Misaki's hands. "Usami-san is a very good man. You're very lucky to have him."

Misaki glanced at Usagi and smiled at him. "I am."

Usagi smiled back and Ono-san smirked at the very noticeable spark between the two men. She prepared a very private suite for the both of them with an onsen as well. It was all she could do to repay Usami-san's kindness.

"Well…" Ono-san said softly and smirked again when both men jumped up, obviously forgetting she was still there. "Follow me, gentlemen. I'll take you to your room."

The two men followed and Misaki couldn't help admire the onsen. It was created with the old feeling of a bathhouse but he could see many modern amenities as well. He noticed that there were people in the public onsen and they are still walking towards their room. Suddenly, Ono-san stopped in front of a door and opened it for them.

"This will be your room." Ono-san said. "I prepared just one room, but do you want me to prepare another one?" Ono-san asked, eyes twinkling, because she already knew the answer. She was asking due to courteousness and hospitality.

Misaki blushed and Usagi chuckled. "This is great, Ono-san. Thank you."

Ono-san bowed deeply. "Please enjoy yourselves. Call me or the servants if you need anything."

Ono-san left and silence reigned in the room. Usagi was looking outside and admiring the private onsen and Misaki felt so nervous, he felt like he was a virgin again. His gaze strayed unwittingly to the immense bed at the center of the room. His face suddenly flushed and he swallowed nervously.

"Well!" Misaki said in his falsely cheery voice, but it was wavering in nervousness. "Here we are."

Usagi smirked as he walked closer to Misaki, but did not touch him. Misaki swallowed nervously at the predatory look in Usagi's eyes. "Here we are, indeed."

"Now what?" Misaki whispered, eyes getting half-lidded at the hypnotic effect of Usagi's eyes and closeness.

"Now…" Usagi nuzzled his nose in Misaki's hair, inhaling the shampoo that the younger man used earlier.

"Now…?" Misaki gasped as he clung to Usagi's broad shoulders as Usagi's nose is now nuzzling his ears.

Then Usagi pulled away with a quick kiss to Misaki's cheek. "Now we have dinner!"

Misaki was taken aback and blinked his eyes twice to go back to reality. "D – Dinner? Usagi-san, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm very hungry already, Misaki. All we had are sandwiches when we stopped at the gas station."

Misaki sighed. He was so hard, he was about to explode and Usagi here is talking about dinner. "Great. Dinner, of course."

Usagi smirked at Misaki's forlorn expression. "Come on." He then took Misaki's hand as they left their suite.

Misaki blushed as Usagi tangled their fingers together. He then sighed as he squeezed Usagi's hand. Well, the sex can wait. He was hungry, anyway.

They entered the restaurant inside the onsen and it was already full with dinner patrons. The smell of cooking food was wafting in the air and Misaki's stomach growled in appreciation.

The waitress in a kimono directed them over to the very secluded part of the restaurant where a private table awaits the two of them. Misaki could not help but blush at the romantic atmosphere. The table is big enough for two, there was champagne chilling in the bucket, big, fat vanilla scented candles were lit and a single red rose on a crystal vase served as the centerpiece. All in all, a very romantic ambiance. He also noticed that some of the patrons were wearing business suits.

"Usagi-san, you didn't tell me that the restaurant is like this. I feel underdressed." Misaki glanced down at his outfit of jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers.

Usagi kissed Misaki's forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'm wearing jeans, too. It's okay. It's not like they're not going to let you eat if you're not wearing a suit and tie."

Misaki hummed in agreement as he sat down in one of the chairs. Usagi sat across from him and he could not help but admire Usagi's features being illuminated by the candles. Misaki shifted uncomfortably on the chair as his erection is also agreeing that Usagi-san looked very hot indeed.

Misaki cleared his throat as he surveyed the menu. "Hmmm. These look good. What'll you have, Usagi-san?"

A waiter suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took their orders. The two did small talk while holding hands atop the table. Their food arrived and they fell silent as they succumbed to the hunger that they were feeling. After the main course, Misaki felt so full and tired, he just wanted to go back to their suite and sleep the night away. But Usagi insisted that he order dessert.

"Hmmm. I'll take this. Uhm. Chocolate mousse with fresh raspberries. That sounds good." Misaki told the waiter who wrote down the order and bowed silently, then left.

Misaki glanced at Usagi and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here, Usagi-san. Although at first I was annoyed with you because of you plus one."

Usagi chuckled after he took a sip of champagne. "Oh that. I was really trying to annoy you."

In spite of himself, Misaki couldn't help but smile as well. "You're impossible."

Usagi smiled as took Misaki's hand and kissed his palm. "But you love me, right?"

Misaki blushed hotly. Fortunately, the waiter appeared with their dessert and Misaki was saved. The dessert indeed looked good. He took a fork and cut a piece while Usagi watched him like a hawk.

"Hm. Wow! It's good!" Misaki exclaimed, slicing another sliver. "Here, Usagi-san, try –"

Misaki stopped as he bit something very hard in his mouth. He winced. "What the – is that a nut?"

He tried to clean it and removed it from his mouth. His eyes widened as he revealed a simple silver ring. He held it closer to the candles and it glinted in the light, as he looked closer, Misaki could see some inscription on the inside of the ring.

"Did you like it?" Usagi whispered, watching Misaki's reaction.

"Like it? What – why is it…in the cake…" Misaki asked incoherently.

Usagi took the ring from Misaki's nerveless fingers. "I was planning this for a very long time now. Though there never was a right time for me to do it. I kept this hidden in my office and I was planning on doing this on your birthday, but I can't wait anymore."

"What – What do you want to do, exactly?" Misaki asked in a wavering voice. Hope filled his heart but he does not want to be too presumptuous. Maybe it was just a birthday gift.

Usagi took a deep breath and stared at Misaki's wide green eyes. "Marry me."

Misaki gasped as his dream finally came true. "Usagi…are you…sure?"

Usagi chuckled as he wiped a tear from Misaki's cheek. "Misaki, I've never been more sure in my entire life."

"B – But we can't…can we?" Misaki asked as he grasped Usagi's shirt in his hands.

"I'll find a way for us to be together. I'll never let you go." Usagi leaned forward and captured Misaki's trembling lips with his own.

Misaki moaned softly against Usagi's mouth. His heart felt so full he felt like it was going to burst with happiness.

"Misaki, marry me." Usagi whispered against his lips.

MIsaki hummed and nodded. "Yes, yes." Kiss. "I will –" Kiss. "—marry you."

Usagi drew back and looked at Misaki. Misaki smiled. "Yes, I will marry you."

Then Usagi smiled the most beautiful smile that Misaki has seen from the man. He then took the ring and put it in Misaki's fingers. He admired his handiwork and lifted Misaki's hand and kissed the ring.

"I love you." Usagi whispered against his hand.

Misaki all but melted. "I love you, too." Misaki then grasped Usagi's collar and put on his meanest glare. "Take me to bed. Now."

Usagi smirked and placed a quick kiss to Misaki's nose. "Ah, of course. How can I refuse?"

They hurriedly left the restaurant, and they ran from the restaurant to their suite. From the corner of the restaurant, Ono-san smirked and shook her head. Ah, love.

Misaki and Usagi ran hand-in-hand from the restaurant to their suite. It took awhile to get there because Misaki kept slamming Usagi to the wall every few minutes, devouring the older man's mouth, not that Usagi was complaining. His lips were already swollen by the time they reached their suite. Misaki slammed Usagi again to the wall, and then devoured him senseless. He grabbed Usagi by his shirtfront, and then dragged the older man inside the room without taking his mouth off.

Usagi was reveling on the fact that Misaki was being aggressive and couldn't seem to get enough of him. Usagi's musing was interrupted when Misaki all but ripped his clothes off. Misaki seem to be having some problems with the buttons on his shirt, and Misaki, being very impatient, ripped all the buttons.

Misaki pushed Usagi-san until he was lying on the bed. Misaki then ripped all of his own clothes and straddled Usagi-san as he plundered the older man's mouth. Usagi-san sat up and grasped Misaki's head as he returned the aggressive, almost brutal kiss.

"Misaki." Usagi whispered. "Slow down. We're in no hurry."

Misaki scoffed as he removed Usagi's belt. "Says you. I told you the lack of sex is affecting my everyday life."

Usagi chuckled as he lifted his hips so that Misaki can remove his pants. Misaki then shot up as he remembered something. "Lube! I almost forgot!"

He then scampered over to their bags and removed almost 6 bottles of lubricant.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Wha – that's a lot of lube."

Misaki walked over back to the bed and straddled Usagi-san again. "It's hard to buy that many, you know. The lady at the cashier was trying very hard not to laugh."

Usagi chuckled. "I'll bet." He then proceeded to kiss Misaki senseless. Misaki moaned as Usagi-san rubbed his nipples. He then trailed a kiss from Misaki's ear to his collarbone.

The slow and lazy foreplay was driving Misaki insane. "Usagi-san, hurry up." Misaki moaned. He was so hard he felt like he was about to explode. He then shifted and gasped as his erection brushed against Usagi's thighs. He then ground himself against Usagi's thighs.

Usagi stopped his pleasurable ministrations and held Misaki's hips to stop his movements. "Stop that."

Misaki whined. "Usagi-san, hurry up. Come on, I'm dying here."

Usagi chuckled and quickly flipped them over so that the older man is at the top. Usagi-san then claimed Misaki's mouth again and Misaki raised his hips and wrapped his legs around Usagi's waist. He then trailed his hands from Usagi's chest until it reached the waistband of his boxers. Without further ado, he plunged his hand inside and Usagi gasped against his mouth when Misaki grasp his erection and stroked him firmly.

"Misaki." Usagi groaned. Misaki then spread the precome gathering at the tip and stroke Usagi firmly from the top of his erection to the base.

Usagi was drowning in sensations he never felt for quite awhile. He felt pleasure and happiness knowing that Misaki wanted him just as much. But, as much as he likes what Misaki was doing, he was about to shoot his load right then and there.

Usagi moaned throatily and with one last kiss to Misaki's mouth, he moved away from the source of pleasure and kissed his way down Misaki's chest .He paused and bit Misaki's nipples gently, reveling in the gasping moan that the younger man emitted. He then lapped at it with his tongue to soothe the ache. He then felt hands grasping at his hair as he licked his way down Misaki's stomach, pausing to roll his tongue leisurely in the younger man's belly button.

Misaki was going crazy with what Usagi was doing. He showed his displeasure (not really displeasure, but you get my drift) at the long foreplay by arching his hips and grasping Usagi's hair almost violently.

"U-Usagi-san…please…please…" Misaki whimpered, arching his hips and spreading his legs wide to accommodate Usagi-san.

Usagi-san took pity with the young man and with one deft movement, he leaned down and deep throated Misaki without warning. Misaki's eyes flew open as his mouth opened as well on a silent scream. With just a few bobs of Usagi's mouth on his cock, Misaki suddenly screamed as his orgasm was torn from his body. He grasped the pillows at the back of his head and threw back his head as his orgasm went on and on. Still, Usagi never let go and continued to milk the younger man dry. After a few moments of panting, Misaki finally came down from his high. He closed his eyes in contentment as Usagi licked his way up Misaki's body to claim his mouth again.

Usagi plunged his tongue inside Misaki's mouth and Misaki moaned as he felt himself harden again as he tasted himself on the older man's tongue.

Usagi drew back to lick Misaki's earlobe. "That was fast."

Misaki tilted his head with a moan to let Usagi gain better access. "Three months, Usagi-san. Three freakin' months."

Usagi chuckled as he licked Misaki's lips, the younger man parting his own to lick Usagi's as well.

Usagi smiled as he felt Misaki getting hard again. "Ready for the second round?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "I've been ready for months."

Usagi chuckled darkly. "Great. Get on your hands and knees for me."

Misaki shuddered with pleasure and scrambled to obey. He heard the top of the lubricant being opened and he swallowed in anticipation. He suddenly jumped when Usagi kissed his back from the top of his spine to the very base, then back up. Misaki arched his back and moaned in pleasure.

Usagi squirted generous amounts of lubricant on his fingers. Three months is a long time and he could hurt Misaki if they were careless. He should prepare Misaki just like it was his first time. Usagi kissed Misaki's nape to his ears, then whispered. "Just relax okay? Tell me if it hurts."

Misaki nodded. "Just do it."

Usagi covered Misaki's back with his front and kissed Misaki's neck, sucking the skin on his shoulders hard enough to leave a mark. With his other hand he slid it from Misaki's hard, sensitive nipples down to his leaking cock. He lubricated his other hand and circled Misaki's opening with one finger.

Misaki gasped at the intrusion. Three months is very long indeed and the finger actually hurt, not that much, but very uncomfortable indeed if not for Usagi's other very talented hand which was adept at multi-tasking.

"Still okay?" Usagi whispered against Misaki's ear.

Misaki shuddered at the warm air in his ear and the second finger entering him. "K – Keep going."

Usagi kissed his nape again. "I love you."

Misaki moaned at the words and because another finger has entered him. His eyes flew open as Usagi's middle finger finally touched his prostate. His eyes rolled back at the back of his head as he moaned loudly.

"More, Usagi-san. Right…there."

Usagi smirked and curled his finger and was rewarded by Misaki's chocked scream. "Right there, Misaki?"

"Yes Usagi-san…god…fuck me now, please." Misaki begged, already thrusting against Usagi's fingers, trying to pull the fingers deeper.

Usagi-san then removed his fingers altogether and Misaki whined in disapproval. Suddenly, something wet and soft touched his opening and he jerked back in surprise.

"Usagi-san! What –" his voice was lost in a moan as Usagi licked his opening. Misaki's arms gave way and he leaned on his forearms as he moaned in pleasure as Usagi-san licked and prod his opening with his tongue. Misaki's cock is now so hard again and with a few thrusts of Usagi's tongue, Misaki's cock exploded and he screamed as he felt another orgasm was torn from his body. Hot jets of cum landed on the bed below him and with the force of his orgasm, his arms and legs gave way and he collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

Usagi licked his fingers as he watched Misaki explode right before his eyes. He stroked his own cock lazily as he watched Misaki. Watching Misaki shatter from pleasure was too much for him to bear and he almost came right then and there but he was able to grab on to his self-control. He then leaned down and kissed Misaki's butt cheeks and kissed his way up Misaki's sweat-dampened neck.

"Hey, still okay?" Usagi whispered against his neck.

Misaki slowly turned around and immediately claimed Usagi's mouth with his own. Though he already came twice already, he wanted Usagi-san inside of him. Again, three months is a very long time.

"Usagi-san, I want you now. Please. I want you so much. I want you inside me." MIsaki whispered against Usagi's neck as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around Usagi's waist.

With a request like that, how could he refuse? Usagi plundered Misaki's mouth with his tongue again as he positioned himself against the younger man's entrance.

"Misaki, I love you." Usagi whispered as he pushed forward.

Misaki bit his lip as he felt Usagi's cock breached him. It didn't feel that bad, with Usagi's ministrations earlier surely loosened him up. Usagi kept on pushing forward until he was buried to the hilt. He paused for a moment to get Misaki get adjusted to the intrusion.

"Usagi-san, move." Misaki commaned against his neck.

Usagi-san proceeded to move. His thrust were slow, lazy, allowing Misaki to get comfortable first. After a few seconds, Misaki was arching his hips and wrapping his legs around Usagi's hips. Misaki moaned as Usagi's cock rammed against his prostate. He then mewled as Usagi pounded him again and again. There were no more slow movements; their actions were now frenzied, almost brutal, making the bed wobble on its legs and the headboard to bang against the wall.

Misaki was shouting Usagi's name now as he braced his hands against the headboard for leverage as Usagi pounded him raw. It felt so good to be close to Usagi-san like this again. To think that they lasted three months without this. Misaki felt another impending orgasm and he knew that it would be harder than the last two.

"Usagi-san! Oh god! I'm coming!" Misaki screamed .

Usagi panted in his ear. "Yes, my dear Misaki. Come for me." And with that, Usagi continued to pound into Misaki as he lowered his hand to the younger man's dripping cock. With a few firm jerks, Misaki screamed at the ceiling as he came hard against Usag's hand and his own stomach and chest. He was right. His third orgasm was harder than the last two and he felt like he was going to faint from the sheer intensity of it.

With a few more hard thrusts and due to Misaki's scream, Usagi found his release as well a few seconds later. He groaned long and loud as he buried his mouth against Misaki's neck as he coated Misaki's inside with his come.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders to hold him in place as they exchange soft, soothing kisses. Misaki was still panting and his legs were shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

Usagi slowly withdrew, careful not to hurt Misaki. Misaki whined in disapproval as Usagi withdrew. Usagi kissed his nose as he left and went to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He gave Misaki a makeshift wash and threw the towel on the sink. They can take a bath in the morning. He then snuggled in beside Misaki and drew the covers over them.

Misaki immediately snuggled close. "I must say, that made up for three months."

Usagi chuckled as he smoothed Misaki's damp hair away from his face. "Patience is a virtue."

Misaki hummed in agreement. He wrapped his arms around Usagi and noticed the ring for the first time since their dinner. "Oh, I almost forgot." He mumbled.

Usagi hummed. "What is it?"

Misaki blushed. "The ring. I can't believe it. You did propose to me earlier, right?"

Usagi raised himself on one elbow to glare at Misaki. "You forgot about that?"

Misaki chuckled and placed a quick kiss to Usagi's lips. "No. I just can't get over it. It just felt so surreal."

Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki. "Well, believe it. Aikawa and I have been planning it for months already. Expect to be harassed by her when we get back."

Misaki sighed happily as he snuggled closer. "No one can rain on my parade."

A few silent moments later, Usagi thought Misaki was now asleep. "Usagi-san?"

Usagi-san hummed to indicate that he was listening.

"There were inscriptions inside the ring. What does it say?"

Usagi opened one eye. "Why don't you check?"

Misaki rolled his eyes and removed the ring. He held it against the moonlight streaming through the windows and looked at the inscription. His heart melted and tears gathered in his eyes as he read the words. Trust Usagi to be cheesy. He sniffed and happily wore it back again and snuggled closer.

"What do you think?" Usagi whispered against his hair.

Misaki hugged him tighter. "You're so cheesy." Misaki leaned up and rubbed his nose against Usagi lovingly. "But, sometimes cheesy works."

Usagi chuckled and drew his beloved Misaki closer. Thoughts of the future with his beloved Misaki filled his thoughts and realized he can't wait to start his life with Misaki as his partner. Their entire journey, all of the hardships, all of the pain all boils down to this moment. Truly, patience is a virtue and Usagi will make sure that the promise inside the ring will be fulfilled as long as he lives:

FOREVER YOURS.

**THE END**


End file.
